


Cyber Space is Always Sweeter

by Chaotic_Catastrophe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, Hazing, Love/Hate, Multi, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Catastrophe/pseuds/Chaotic_Catastrophe
Summary: Lucy is a down to Earth, studious, responsible runaway attending Magnolia College. Natsu is a rambunctious, intelligent, pyrophilic fraternity boy going to the same school. They don't exactly run in the same circles and they have one hell of a history.What happens when the names and facades disappear and all that's left are words blinking on a screen?Modern day, College/Pen Pals AU. I'm sorry I suck at intros. Rated M for Language, Adult Situations, and future sexual situations.





	1. Chapter 1

_Why exactly had he let Gray talk him into going out last night?_

Waking up with a throbbing in his head like no other, Natsu Dragneel silently cursed his best friend as he shifted around in his sheets. Granted, it had been the first night back in the fraternity house for the new year but did that mean they had to get THAT annihilated? He could still taste the alcohol on his lips as his stomach churned at the mere thought of how much he’d actually remembered consuming the night before.

Finally able to lug himself out of bed, Natsu reached for his phone to check the time only to find it dead. He plugged it in and resolved to taking a shower in hopes of washing off what was left of last night’s debauchery. He was supposed to TA a chemistry class at 10 and figured the professor would also appreciate it if he didn’t smell like a brewery. The grad student threw his mildly offensive smelling shirt into his nearly overflowing hamper before grabbing his shower kit and heading out into the fraternity house hallway in hopes of finding one of the shower rooms open.

As he showered, Natsu thought back on the previous night and tried to piece it all together to the best of his abilities. Gray had finished moving his things into the room next door to Natsu’s and said that they deserved drinks for a day’s hard work of moving and setting the house up for the new year. Plenty of the other Fairy Tail brothers had agreed with him and they all had ended up at a bar a couple blocks from Magnolia College’s main campus. He vaguely remembered sidling up to the bar at the fraternity’s favorite off-campus hang out spot “Mystogan’s”. It was owned by one of the alumni and that made it easy to get top service on a whim. A few rounds of shots with the boys led to buying a couple more shots for some girls from one of the other sororities. Not really looking for the kind of company they were, he excused himself to keep drinking by himself at the bar until the fraternity DD announced it was time to go. They went for a few more rounds back at the house and honestly Natsu couldn’t remember when he’d finally called it quits and hauled his ass to bed.

He remembered seeing Lisanna and Bickslow on his way out of the bar and being eternally grateful that he was not going to have to endure something like that. It was bad enough that his own fraternity brother had decided to date his ex-girlfriend, what made it worse was that she seemed to be EVERYWHERE. After Natsu had broken up with her, he’d expected her to stay clear of anything related to Fairy Tail. The last thing he’d saw coming was her almost immediately shacking up with one of his brothers.

Shaking his head, he turned the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out into the general washroom area. It reminded him of a high school locker room but much more adequately equipped and much cleaner (surprisingly). Grabbing his things, Natsu let himself back out into the hall and managed to get back to his room and dressed before finally getting to his phone. He grabbed a black and red button down and dark blue jeans, making sure they were all clean before actually putting them on. Once he turned it on, the grad student immediately began to panic. Not only did he have multiple missed text messages from various people (including his supervisory professor), but he realized it was 10:10. He was already late and it was just Day One! If he ran, he could make it to the science building in about ten minutes, which would have to do.

Natsu grabbed his bag, his scarf, pet his adorable blue cat, Happy, and ran out the door, hoping he’d have just enough fortitude to make it given his incredibly hungover state. After running like his life depended on it, the Teacher’s Assistant burst through the double doors of the lecture hall, earning him stares from the entire room as he took his place at the tiny desk in the back of the room. A large grin and a wave to the professor seemed to dissuade the anger of the older man for the moment, or at least until the classroom was empty.

* * *

_Why did she decide to take Chemistry at 10am?_

Lucy Heartfilia was sincerely regretting her decision to take one of the hardest classes of her first semester in college first thing in the morning. Waking up in her small dorm room to the soft harp music playing from her cell phone, she stretched and thrust her feet into her fuzzy slippers before grabbing her shower kit and heading down the hall. She was still getting used to not having her own bathroom, but a short walk and a significantly smaller bedroom were the slight price to pay for the most freedom she’d ever had.

The last couple days had been long. After leaving home, luckily Lucy didn’t have a lot of heavy physical items. She’s been allowed to fill a trunk from her closet (Thank Gods for Virgo, Aries, and their picking abilities), and whatever else she could fit into her tiny VW Beetle. It didn’t equate to much. But that was okay with the runaway heiress. She didn’t need her father’s money or his lifestyle. She’d gotten into Magnolia College on her own merits and that’s where she’d decided to attend. It was by the grace of all that was holy that she’d obtained a full scholarship and that her friend Levy had been able to find her a job on campus in the library. Between the two, her classes, books, and board were paid for and it even left her with a little bit of spending money left over. Definitely not enough to move into an apartment of her own or anything where she could have a decent shower again.

Once she was finished, Lucy got dressed in the stall and walked out into the communal washroom fully clothed. Being naked in front of random women just didn’t seem appealing in the least. She’d selected a modest outfit, light jeans with a curve hugging blouse that surprisingly didn’t show off TOO much. Making her way past the morning rush of girls in her dorm trying to make their way to the floor showers, she reached her single room (that she’d been lucky enough to obtain) and gathered her belongings for the day. After class she’d have to go work her shift in the library so she made sure to bring her more comfortable shoes in her bag.

Lucy made sure to leave with enough time to stop and meet up with Levy, a life-long friend and partner-in-crime, before class. Even though Levy was a year older, they grew up practically like sisters, the older girl being Lucy's main reason to apply to Magnolia College in the first place. While walking up to the sorority house, she noticed her cerulean-haired friend waiting on the steps for her.

"Good morning, Lu!" Levy greeted, a steaming mug of what smelled like coffee in each of her tiny hands. Her messenger bag hung across her shoulders exposing her lettered sweater. Lucy still couldn't understand why her beyond intelligent friend felt the need to pay for friends, but as long as Levy was happy and safe the young blonde would let it slide.

"Morning, Lev!" Lucy cheered back, happily accepting one of the mugs and graciously tilting it toward its gifter before allowing herself to drink the beautiful nectar that is caffeine. It was their morning ritual, each of them taking turns with supplying their habit. "Still on for our movie night tonight?" They'd agreed that the night after Lucy's first day of classes that they'd veg out like they used to in Lucy's dorm to help her feel more at home. 

The blunette frowned. "I'm sorry Lu, but there's a ceremony tonight to start the year," she groaned. Honestly she would have rathered the night in with her best friend but unfortunately this was something she wasn't permitted to miss. She thought of the impending party afterwards engaging all of Greek Row and had a brilliant idea.

Levy excitedly flailed her hands at Lucy before grabbing the blonde's shoulders and looking her square in the eyes. "I know!" She squealed, Lucy grimacing already. Levy had already tried to get her to Rush over the Summer but after a couple... incidents, she'd decided it wasn't for her. Her focus quickly returned to her gushing friend. "Tonight there's going to be a huuuuuge party down Greek Row. Plenty of hot guys and twice the alcohol..." she singsonged, hoping to allure Lucy to join in. 

Luckily the two had arrived at their chemistry lecture before Lucy had to submit and answer. She hated Greek events but maybe a giant party wouldn't hurt. After all, it was only the first day of classes, it wasn't like she had to lot to do already. She'd have to see how she was feeling after work.

The professor, a rather small man with a bald head and mustache soon started the standard introductions, passing out the syllabi grumpily after realizing that his assistant had failed to show up. The class fell into a quiet rhythm before it was thrown off course by a man who had just erupted into the hall, a man who Levy and Lucy unfortunately knew quite well. 

In burst Fairy Tail's own Natsu Dragneel, panting as if he'd just ran a marathon in order to get to class. He took his seat at his small desk, and nodded and waved at the professor who appeared as if to want to kill the TA. Lucy sighed to herself, remembering back to the summer semester, and dropped her head against the cool grain of the wooden bench style desk. 

It was going to be a _long_ semester _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so looking forward to this story. It's gonna be a bit off, like Lucy and Natsu not IMMEDIATELY being friends, but I promise it'll be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did it have to be him?_

Lucy groaned inwardly when she realized who the Teacher's Assistant for her class was. After the summer, and the most embarrassing moment of her life, she'd vowed never to be in the same room as him again and now she was going to have to deal with seeing him three times a week for the entire semester? It was like her own personal Hell. It was only the first day, she could still try to change classes right? The thought alone caused her to sigh. Her schedule was pretty perfect the way it was, she didn't want to have to change it if she could avoid it. She'd just have to deal with it, or rather, him.

Levy looked up toward the pink-haired late-comer and looked down at her best friend, immediately putting two and two together. Granted, while Levy and her sorority hadn't been directly involved, she'd still heard about everything that happened... from both the gossip tree and a mortified Lucy. She knew that the next few weeks were going to be incredibly trying on the younger girl and Levy wished she could do something to help. She couldn't help it. It was the protective instinct she'd always had for Lucy. Ever since they were growing up back in their hometown of Crocus, when they were just two loners searching for a friend, they'd always watched out for each other. The bluenette's mind was already at full speed, calculating the best evasive maneuvers possible for them to avoid running into Natsu.  

After about an hour, Professor Makarov released the class and the two girls made a mad dash for the door. Once they were safely out of range of the science building, they slowed their pace and continued on toward the Student Union. Lucy had a little over an hour and a half before she was due at the library so the two of them decided to get lunch in lieu of their postponed plans. They settled in the cafeteria, each of them grabbing a tray full of food before talking about what the rest of their days entailed. On Mondays and Wednesdays, they had Chemistry together in the morning before Levy went on to her English and Creative Writing classes and Lucy went to the Library. Unfortunately, Tuesdays meant Chemistry Lab, which meant eventually having to face Natsu face-to-face. Just the thought made Lucy shudder.

"Of all the possible TA's in this place, of course, we had to get stuck with _him_ ," the blonde breathed, pushing some of the noodles around her plate distractedly. She immediately began to flash back to the previous summer's escapades and was brought back from her reverie just as quick by her most trusted friend.

"It's only a few months," Levy cooed, attempting to aid the situation. She patted Lucy on the back sympathetically before returning to her lunch. "It'll be over before you know it. Between work, your other classes, and _hopefully_ some 'extracurricular activities', you won't even give him a second thought."

Little did she know that Lucy's overactive brain was already on its hundredth thought.  

Sighing softly, Lucy nodded in agreement. Levy was right. She knew it was stupid to still be upset. It wasn’t even really his fault. How was he supposed to know that he was part of someone else’s game? He hadn’t known about what Minerva was up to, at least she hoped not. Shaking her head and grabbing her bag and tray, the freshman got up from her table and bussed her tray. She said goodbye to her friend, promising to think about the party that night and made her way to the library, losing herself in her thoughts...

 _Lucy looked around the room and immediately felt uncomfortable. It was full of drunk men and women, most of them older than her. She was one of four pledges from Lily Heart asked to help serve drinks at the party and it was only half of the stress that was on her that evening. Milady had said he’d be there that night, the boy from Fairy Tail who was interested in the young pledge. Minerva had also promised to hook them up, saying that it was “what sisters did for each other”. All Lucy had to do was continue to serve drinks and Milady would come for her when it was time to meet him._  

 _“He’s almost here, LuLu,” Milady oozed, her narrow fingers tucking strands of Lucy’s golden hair behind her ear. Her other hand was occupied with a plastic cup full of Gods only knew what.  The older girl smiled sickeningly before taking another sip of her concoction. “From what I hear, Dragneel just can’t wait to_ get to know you _.”_  

 _Lucy swallowed nervously in response to Minerva’s touch, and her warning. She’d only been allowed one drink before the party started and she was already uncomfortable in the lingerie that the sisters had made them wear. “I’ll be sure to make a good impression, Milady,” the blonde whispered, pouring another two drinks for one of the waitress pledges._  

 _With a wry grin and a chuckle, Minerva held out her empty cup and nodded toward it, making sure Lucy knew what was expected of her. “I’m sure you will sweetheart…”_  

* * *

_Damn, Makarov was more pissed than usual._

Natsu grinned childishly was he brought his hands up to the back of his neck. His supervisory professor was really laying into him about being late but who could really blame the old man? 

“I said I was sorry, Gramps,” he said with a chuckle, the elder getting seemingly more angry at the affectionate term. “I promise it won’t happen again. Last time I let the Ice Queen trick me into _anything!”_ Makarov was also the Fairy Tail faculty advisor so the older gentleman was more than familiar with the boys who lived under his care. He was also incredibly aware of the never ending rivalry between Natsu and Gray, like fire and ice.

“You know your scholarship depends on this, Natsu!” Gramps yelled, karate chopping the grad student over the head. “Gray won’t be paying your bills once you’re out in the real world but your degree will. You need to focus, boy.” 

The pinkette nodded humbly. “Aye, Sir,” he replied respectfully. Makarov was more than right. The only way he was able to afford getting his Master’s Degree in the first place was all the side work he did throughout the semester, most of it with Makarov’s help. He was a Teacher’s Assistant, a tutor, and he also worked for the school dining program’s catering team when the school hosted events. Between all that and his fraternity life, he was barely staying afloat as it was. How he was able to make time for any semblance of a social life was beyond him.

The professor shook his head and handed his assistant a folder with the student roster. “Just make sure you make time to go into the online program and design the class,” he instructed, his voice lighter almost immediately. It made the two men smile as Natsu nodded and took off for his seminar class. 

Walking in, Natsu immediately set eyes on Sting and Rogue, two brothers from another fraternity. Even though they’d had their fair share of _creative disagreements_ , they had recently learned to get along quite well. He’d resolved to sitting with them before Minerva sat beside Sting. Just the sight of her made his blood boil. She was a raging bitch and after certain incidents, he wanted nothing to do with her. As if they knew, the two guys nodded in his direction as he went and sat by the window, soon being joined by his best friend and brother.

“You know you’re going to have to get over it at some point, right?” the other boy asked, his voice icy as always. He settled down, his shirt open and chest exposed, his tattoo prominently on display. 

“I’ll get over it when she stops fucking with people,” Natsu growled, his hands gripping into the desktop. He remembered back to the summer when Minerva had promised to help get him back with Lisanna. That hadn’t exactly been the case. “And put some damn clothes on, stripper.”

Gray shook his head and sighed loudly, buttoning up his shirt at the same time. “It’s Minerva,” he reminded, “She’s the biggest sadist I’ve ever met, waiting for her to stop enjoying messing with people’s lives is like waiting for Loke to stop hitting on chicks. It’s pointless.”

Natsu knew that his friend was right but it still didn’t change the fact that he hated that woman’s guts, especially after what she’d done to that poor girl. Laney something? He couldn't really remember. He did remember how angry he'd gotten at that Lily Heart witch though, hazing her pledges like that. Sure, Fairy Tail messed with their rookies but what Minerva had done was just plain fucked. 

Turning his attention to the list still in his hands, the grad student began reading it over. Being that he was older, he didn't usually expect to recognize the names. A couple stood out as siblings of friends or significant others of acquaintances. One stood out and he couldn't place where he knew it from;

> LUCY HEARTFILIA --- #6153789

Chalking it up to a random encounter, Natsu tuned in to his professor discuss the properties of thermodynamics. He still had one more class to TA for Gramps and then he had the Greek Row party. Reminding himself to pick up a bottle of bourbon on his way back to the house, he settled in for a two hour long lecture and daydreamed about the trouble he and Gray could find later that evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is live. :) 
> 
> A little background. Had to make up a guild for Minevra to be a part of and sadly Lisanna will have to be lumped in there. Please know that I love Lisanna but for the sake of plot, she's gotta be where she is. 
> 
> I promise we'll get to the Pen Pal part. You'll see where it fits in a couple chapters. 
> 
> Looking forward to sharing more with y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

_Just five more minutes 'til freedom._

Natsu was almost ready to erupt from his seat. As much as he didn't mind being a Teacher's Assistant for Makarov, he was itching to get to the party. He knew the rest of the brothers would be pre-gaming while the old geezer was still rattling on about the importance of utilizing his office hours (especially if they were a cute, barely legal co-ed, but they didn't really talk about that). Every other professor let out early on the first day of classes, but the grad student should have known better than to expect that from Makarov. He watched the clock on the wall tick down to 7pm and his alarm was a room full of college sophomores running towards their own escape.

After checking in, and being lectured again on 'being late', Natsu took off towards the Fairy Tail house like a bat out of Hell. He knew he could have taken the campus trolley, but with his motion sickness? He wasn't _that_ desperate to make it home. Knowing he could shave a couple minutes off the run, the pinkette made a mad dash through the bottom floor of the library, colliding with a caffeine-wired senior who chewed him out for sending his work flying across the carpet. He helped clean up the mess, apologizing for the struggle. The time he'd saved on the shortcut he'd ended up spending twice as long dealing with the consequences. Story of his life.

Natsu was running up the fraternity house’s front steps when he could hear the mayhem that was already ensuing. The block hadn’t opened up yet, all the front doors to all the houses still being closed. The Row was set up in more of a horseshoe really, with Fairy Tail anchoring one end and Sabretooth on the other. Honestly, they were probably doing the same exact thing as his brothers were doing, preparing. His cheshire grin was ear to ear when he burst through the door and was immediately greeted by raucous laughter and a fresh can of beer. Everyone was already on a decent buzz, Gray challenging Loke to shots off the bar, Laxus and Bickslow were currently racing against Gajeel and Romeo in their own game of Flip Cup, everyone seemed to be gearing up for a fantastic night.

“Yo! Flame Brain!” Gray called out, shaking his head after his most recent shot, Loke bending over the bar groaning quietly. “Did you bring the provisions?” Natsu made his way over and immediately dropped the glass bottle on the table, cracking it open at the same time. Luckily he’d been able to go off campus to procure it between his seminar and his last stint in Hell. If he hadn’t, Gray probably would have killed him. It was a time-honored tradition between the two of them, Loke sometimes if he was on their good side at the time.

“Calm your tits, Ice Dick,” Natsu replied, grabbing two glasses and pouring about two fingers worth for the both of them. They knocked it back with practiced skill and went for round two without a second thought. The raven-haired man dropped the bottle behind the bar on the ‘Brother’s Only’ shelf. Hopefully, the sacredness of the shelf would keep their semi-private bottle safe. They both knew the only exceptions were dates or pledge brothers.

Before long, there was shouting from the street outside the house indicating the beginning of the block party. Reedus, being closest to the door, was commanded to open theirs so that people knew they were participating. Luckily this wasn’t a campus-wide event so it was limited to other greeks and their dates, meaning _way_ less foot traffic through the house. As far as atmosphere, Fairy Tail had decided to go with a casual bar feel with popular dance music. Mermaid Heel was doing a “Slow and Sexy” party, playing nothing but sensual, partnered kind of music. Lamia Scale was utilizing all their party lights and had two rivaling Techno DJs, one inside their house and one on the front lawn to supply the block with music as well. Quattro Cerberus went absolutely wild, Natsu able to hear them while he was running home. From what he could tell, they were playing nothing but energizing music and supplying copious amounts of booze. Sabertooth was throwing a costume party, each of them dressed in all sorts of elaborate (or scandalous) outfits. Blue Pegasus chose a much more elegant theme, their members all dressed to the nines like they were straight out of a movie premier. Lily Heart had thrown a bubble party, their house and lawn covered in technicolor foam. The other, smaller, organizations were throwing smaller parties but all in all, there were twelve houses opened up and ready for party goers.

A couple hours of passed by and Natsu was ready to give the other houses a shot, especially after Gray had found his company for the evening in a woman with striking blue hair, continuously referring to herself in the third person. A few minutes of that mess and Natsu was ready to pull his salmon hair out by the roots. He was on his way out when he ran into Gajeel and his girlfriend, Levi or something. Unfortunately, he was also greeted by a familiar blonde who was already trying to run away.

Grinning to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, Natsu looked down at her and tried to ease the ever-mounting tension. “Hey, aren’t you that Lily Heart girl?"

* * *

_Gods the library could be boring at night._

The afternoon had flown by as Lucy worked the book depository, filing them into different categories before making her rounds of the floors to return them to their rightful place. Unlike some of the others, she actually enjoyed the busy work. She loved losing herself in the stacks, her earbuds firmly lodged in her ears as she listened to her rather eclectic playlists. She’d even managed to find a couple of spots that she knew would be good studying spots for her and Levy.

The freshman had been enjoying herself so thoroughly that she didn’t realize it was time to switch over to her front desk shift until she heard her name over the library PA system. The only downside to that task was the fact that she couldn’t listen to her music. However, she was allowed to work on her homework which was a huge plus. It was almost like getting paid to study! Granted, after paying for her school expenses, she only received about five dollars an hour but it was still more than nothing. She’d heard of other on-campus jobs, like the Catering team, and had made a mental note to check it out when she had the time. Her Chemistry class already had homework so she began that while sitting at the desk, answering the random people that would appear before her.

It was about five minutes until the library was supposed to close when it happened. In he ran like a pink blur, immediately colliding with one of the students that had been glued to his seat for the past couple of hours before finally heading home. Lucy couldn't help but giggle as Natsu got told off but nonetheless watched as he helped clean up the mess he’d caused. She couldn’t help but smile softly at the nice action. And just as quickly as he’d appeared, the frat boy was gone.

Lucy shut down her laptop, cleaned up the desk, and put the ‘Closed’ sign out on the desktop before heading out with the rest of the library staff. She sighed remembering that Levy had wanted to go to that Greek Row party. Both she and her new boyfriend were affiliated somewhere and Lucy shuddered at her memories of her own attempt at joining the brainless automatons. She was glad things hadn’t worked out...right? All she’d wished is that things had ended _way_ differently.

The blonde, upon reaching her dorm, texted her friend and agreed to go out that night. She immediately went to her bag (as she hadn’t fully unpacked yet) and pulled out some of the hottest clothes she had. They were some things that her ex-stylist Aquarius had picked up for her when she’d first gotten accepted to M.C., causing the girl to smile at the memory of the mostly-vile woman. While she missed her life back in Crocus, the life of an heiress, Lucy was beyond grateful for her independence. It hadn’t all be sunshine and flowers but she could definitely say she had learned a thing or two about more than just school.

After about an hour and a half, with one last text message and a final application of lipstick, Lucy felt ready to take on the world. She was ready to face the people that had been so very cruel to her and show them that they hadn’t broken her down. Part of her wished to run into Minerva and her minions but a majority wanted to avoid her like the plague. Her phone made a soft, twinkling, bell-like sound to indicate Levy’s alert that she and Gajeel had arrived outside her dorm to drive her to the party.

It wasn’t a long drive but it felt like an eternity while the freshman grew more anxious in the backseat. She remembered something that Master Scorpio had told her once, that even if she was afraid that she was never to show fear. She was to funnel whatever energy it was into her attack. This was no different. A drink at the six major houses and she’d head back to her dorm. She’d start with Fairy Tail and make her way to Sabertooth where she was already friends with one of the brothers. Plus, she figured it’d be nice to see Sting if he wasn’t “otherwise occupied”.  Once they parked Gajeel’s Mustang in the parking lot of Fairy Tail, the three of them walked inside, only to be met by none other than Natsu Dragneel himself. It certainly didn’t help the situation when he brought _them_ up.

“No, I’m not affiliated with those _girls_ ,” Lucy hissed, her grip tightening on her handbag. Flashbacks of the party kept swirling in her head, the worst ones causing her heart to race uncontrollably. “Apparently I wasn’t their brand of ‘witch’”. That earned her a glare from Levy and a grin from Gajeel. He liked the blondie, she definitely had spunk.

Natsu sputtered, the alcohol obvious on his breath. “I- uh--” he murmured, grabbing a shot from a passing tray and downing it swiftly. “Sorry, had no idea. I just remembered that you and Minerva used to hang. My bad.”

The fact that he even insinuated that he didn’t remember what else that had transpired between them before drove Lucy crazy inside. With a huff, she apologized to Levy and broke away from the group, making her way to the bar. She didn’t even look back, she just focused on the prize, hoping she’d have the strength to make it to the other five houses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Just as a heads up, this chapter is a Lucy-only chapter. I promise the next one will be just Natsu to make it even. :)  
> Also, if any of y'all have any comments, please feel free to share. Do you like where the story is going? Do you enjoy how it's building? Drop me a line! 
> 
> May the Fourth be with You!   
> -Mari

_ Sabertooth’s house was moving ever so slightly.  _

Or that’s how inebriated Lucy was. True to her goal, she had made it to all six of the major houses with Sabertooth being the last on her list. Hell, she’d even happened upon two of the smaller houses including Cait Shelter, which happened to be Levy’s sorority. It’d been nice to see somewhat familiar, somewhat blurry, faces during her drunken pilgrimage. Of course, Erza had been a bit over-cautious, making Lucy chug a glass of water for every drink she had in the house. Luckily the blonde had escaped after the first two. 

Lucy walked through Sabertooth’s doorway and was already smiling. Finding Sting would prove to be quite simple seeing as how he was currently the star of the show, doing a keg stand in the living room accompanied by his best friend Rogue. Given their theme, the freshman couldn't stop staring at them both. Their suits were crisp, Sting’s white with black edges while Rogue’s was midnight outlined in small strips of white. It almost made her want to drool. Shaking her head slightly, she made her way up to the front of the audience that had gathered, bent forward at the waist slightly, and locked eyes with the upside-down man. Sting’s eyes lit up in acknowledgment and he immediately jumped down to greet her. 

“Lucy!” he shouted, throwing his muscular arms around her shoulders, his hands wrapping around to grasp her upper arms. “I didn’t expect to see you here! Glad you got off your ass and came to hang out!” The drooling desire only resurfaced when she realized that he was still wearing his trademark muscle shirt and suspenders beneath his suit jacket. Oh, the thoughts one’s mind becomes flooded with when introduced to copious amounts of alcohol. 

She playfully punched him in the chest, swaying a bit from the effort. Luckily Sting was still close to her so she was able to use him to ground herself. “Yup! This is my last stop too!” she cheered, taking the drink that Rogue was suddenly holding out to her. She knocked it back as Sting laughed, joking about how she’d obviously saved the best for last. Lucy wasn’t surprised by the fact that Sting made constant physical contact with her either by brushing her hair behind her ear, draping his arm around her neck, or something of that fashion. He was always pretty blatant about his feelings towards her, the booze certainly aided that along. 

Starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable with Sting’s advances, Lucy smiled up at the blond and batted her chocolate eyes at him, ensnaring him almost instantly. “I’m actually starting to feel kinda thirsty…” she murmured in his ear, trying to be heard over the booming music. The frat boy nodded in reply and quickly left her in order to procure them more drinks. Not long after he left, Lucy could feel another person in her vicinity. The pink hair was the first thing her eyes landed on.

“Can I  _ help _ you?” Lucy spat, drawing further into herself as she tried to maximize the space between her and Natsu. 

“It’s more like me helping you, Loony,” he replied matter-of-factly, “Do you really need another drink?” The freshman was appalled that he’d have the gall to say anything to her let alone chastise her. 

Rolling her eyes and dropping her hand to her hip, she sighed loudly. “It’s  _ Lucy _ , and since when are my drinking habits any of your concern?” 

She watched as the grad student gazed off into the distance and locked eyes with her once more. “I just want to help you, okay?” Surprisingly, Lucy could detect hints of genuine intention in his voice but it wasn’t enough to dissuade her. Turning in the direction she’d saw Natsu look, her heart sank slightly. Next to the bar stood the ‘White Dragon’ in all his glory, hitting on a girl around Lucy’s size with a white bob and mousy mannerisms. It made the freshman grind her teeth when she realized the girl was Yukino, one of Lucy’s ex-Pledge Sisters. 

Natsu, dragging his glare back from the same sight to the deflated blonde before him, sighed before placing his hand gently on Lucy’s shoulder. The warmth that emanated from his touch surprised her, more so that she enjoyed it. She quickly pulled away when the shreds of her sober consciousness reminded her of how it had felt the  _ first time _ too. That caused the pinkette to groan, loudly at that.

“Please, at least let me call Gajeel so he and his girl can take you home?” Natsu pleaded, and Lucy couldn’t find fault with that argument. 

“Fine,” she acquiesced, swaying again before two heated hands were firmly gripping her by the shoulders. It wasn’t long before she felt her feet leave the ground and she squealed when Natsu began to carry her bridal style out of the house. Lucy drunkenly allowed herself to melt into his chiseled chest as she felt herself become swallowed by the heat that was radiating from him. Part of her wanted to stay there wrapped up in his arms while the rest of her desperately wanted to run away. At least the alcohol had made her blush so he couldn’t notice how he was affecting her. 

Making their way to the porch swing outside Sabertooth, Natsu gingerly set her down before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Lucy quickly pulled her arms into her chest, immediately noticing the absence of Natsu’s body heat. It was a rather quick conversation before the two brothers hung up and the two students sat on the porch swing in silence. 

It seemed to go on for an eternity, Lucy not having the slightest idea of what to say. She was suddenly hyper aware of Natsu sitting on the bench beside her. Again, heat was simply pouring off him which helped keep her shivers at bay. She hadn't been this close to him since that night and the memories flittered through her hazy mind, which ended when Gajeel and Levy ran up the porch steps and the bluenette collected her best friend. 

Natsu helped them get Lucy into the car but she couldn’t help herself from grabbing onto the hem of his shirt before he shut her car door. With dewy brown eyes, she smiled warmly and thanked him for taking care of her. She pulled the door closed and the three of them took off toward Lucy’s dorm where they would deposit her for the evening. 

She never saw the pink-haired fraternity boy standing in the street, watching them drive off into the night. 

It was about an hour after Levy and Gajeel brought her upstairs (mainly Gajeel with Levy’s heavy direction) that she felt well enough to get off her couch and make herself a small something to eat. The living room and kitchen of her dorm were shared between three bedrooms, one for Lucy and one for each of her roommates Milianna and Wendy, neither of whom appeared to be home. Grabbing a package of PopTarts from the cabinet marked “LUCY: RM. 3”, she shuffled her way back to her room and locked herself inside.

After putting her “evening wear” in the hamper and shrugging on an old t-shirt and her favorite pajama pants (the ones with the stars and swirls), Lucy plopped herself down in front of her computer and signed in. She was tired but didn’t want to sleep and she had nothing new to read since she finished the book she’d bought on the way to Magnolia.  

Ultimately losing interest in her social media pages, fashion blogs, gossip columns, and even Pinterest, Lucy’s eyes were drawn to an ad in the lower right-hand corner of her favorite fashion page. Clicking it, she was instantly redirected to a page that looked like a simple chat box. The site was named “BabbleChat” and it promised “Random Chat Connections 25/8” in bold red lettering. The design was incredibly simple, which made the blonde a bit hesitant but before long, a new window appeared which prompted her to create a UserName for the chat. Picking the name “CelestialBeauty42”, the screen vanished once her selection was locked in. The prompts fell away and instead stood a blank chat window with a blinking cursor. 

Hesitantly, Lucy typed into the void.

> _ CelestialBeauty42: Hello?  Anyone out there? _

She couldn't help but gasp at the response that magically appeared on her screen. 

> _ DragonSlayer666: Of course I'm here, don't you know how this works?  _

Lucy found herself frowning at the words, tempted to click the "Next Connection" button but there was a tiny voice in the back of her head that kept her from actually moving on. Instead, she decided to throw Mr. DragonSlayer666's snark right back at him. 

> _ CelestialBeauty42: Actually it's my first time here. Usually I meet people out and about, you know, in real life.  _

A small grin curled on her lips with pride. At least she'd been able to throw it back on them, whoever they were. Lucy's mind began to race with all sorts of questions about the site. How did it work? Was it based on geography? Was this person within the city? The country? She didn't have much time to ponder it because a response quickly popped up and dragged her from her train-of-thought. 

> _ DragonSlayer666: Oh, well thank you for making an exception this time, Princess! I'm not worthy!!  _

The freshman huffed at her screen. How dare they mock her so rudely?! She cracked her knuckles and set to angrily type her reply. 

> _ CelestialBeauty42: Who are you to judge me when you don't even know me?! And that's _  Ms.  _Princess to you, Dragon._
> 
> _DragonSlayer666: You're right. Let's fix that, what's your favorite color?_

_ What?  _ Lucy blinked at the screen, unable to wrap her head around the phantom typist. She yells at him and his first reaction is to try to get to know her? What was this person on? Honestly, she had no idea whether she should indulge her mystery friend or simply move onto the next random connection and rid herself of the weirdo. Glancing over at the clock on her phone and resigning to the fact that she didn't feel like she'd be succumbing to sleep anytime soon, she settled in for what was shaping up to be an interesting evening. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu-only chapter as promised! I think it turned out pretty well. Feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> Question: Anyone want to see more of the Online interactions in the next chapter or would y'all rather more exposition kind of stuff?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

_ Why the fuck had he said anything at all?  _

Of course, she wouldn’t want to talk about that group of Mean Girl wannabes. Natsu had the tendency to be as dense as steel, everyone knew that. Hell, it shocked him that Lucy was even there to begin with. He had attempted to force himself to forget what had transpired between them at the Lily Heart charter party over the Summer semester, and given her more than icy attitude towards him? She probably hadn’t forgotten either, not that he blamed her. Minerva had been a cold-hearted bitch to that poor girl and unfortunately, he hadn’t learned about it until after the damage had already been done. He’d even gone looking for the blonde pledge after she’d run off crying, lingerie and all. Well, there she stood, apparently no longer taking shit from anyone. The grad student was actually kind of drawn to  _ that _ girl. 

Natsu watched carefully as Lucy made her way to Fairy Tail’s makeshift bar in the back of the first floor of their house. It had already been agreed upon unanimously by the brothers that for the Greek Row party that night, only the community floor was open. The top two were for brothers (and their ‘dates’) only. The downside to that proclamation was that it meant that the floor was  _ beyond _ packed. The bodies were shoulder to shoulder (or any combination of other body parts), and for a second Natsu lost Lucy in the crowd. But like a beacon in the dark, he was soon able to lock his sights on her as she was standing at the bar and tossing back a double shot from Elfman. He couldn’t help but chuckle as she shook her head at what had to be the afterburn, only because it was probably one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. 

“Whatcha starin’ at, Flame Brain?” Gray shouted over the music, two bottles of beer laced between his fingers as he handed one to Natsu. The pinkette dragged his gaze away from Lucy and focused on his brother before thrusting his bottle forward and clinking it against Gray’s. 

“Nothing,” Natsu replied, trying to discreetly look over to the bar again, “Thought I saw someone. That’s all.” 

Gray sighed, taking a couple deep swigs of his beer. “Are you still caught up on all that Lisanna crap?” he questioned roughly, almost as if he were more than exasperated to be back on that topic. “Forget about her man. You broke up with her for a reason, remember? Forget about all that ‘trying to get her back’ bullshit. She’s Bickslow’s problem now.” 

“Huh…?” Natsu replied, confused at where the conversation had wandered. He couldn’t understand why Gray was talking about Lisanna. Natsu hadn’t even seen her at all that night, or his brother Bickslow, which meant that they were probably over at the Lily Heart house. Not that Natsu minded. 

Before his best friend could continue to chastise him, Natsu saw a bright head of blonde hair make its way to the front door out of the corner of his eye. Why was she leaving by herself? He could still make out Gajeel and his blue-haired girlfriend in the back corner of the room on one of the many couches spread across the space. So why would Lucy take off without them? Without thinking twice about it, he patted Gray on the shoulder, chugged the rest of his beer, and followed the freshman out of the house and onto the next one. 

Natsu kept that up the  _ entire _ time Lucy made her way down the Row. Each time she moved from one house, he’d stealthily follow her to the next. The more he ‘watched out for her’ (because ‘stalking’ just seemed waaaay too creepy) the more he came to realize about her. He was impressed that she appeared more than capable of holding her liquor, and by the fact that she hadn’t buddied up to some poor schmuck yet like most of the other girls he knew. He liked that she carried herself confidently and that didn’t feel the need to exploit others for her own desires. 

That didn’t stop Natsu from having his own fun too. Every house seemed to have different drinks and he allowed himself to indulge in as many as he could handle without compromising his mission. At Lamia Scale, Jura made him the house drink named “The Spinner” before making the bartender’s favorite concoction the “Iron Rock”. Apparently one needed an iron stomach in order to get through it and Natsu was more than up for the challenge. Blue Pegasus had some frilly martini thing that he had to drink three of before feeling any less sober. He’d been surprised when they wound up at Cait Shelter but was secretly happy when he watched Erza make Lucy drink water. He’d been dying to do just that but knew that by doing so, he’d only upset her. 

However, by the time she got to Sabertooth’s house, Lucy was definitely feeling the buzz. She was walking a tad more erratically, giggling like a schoolgirl at whatever she was looking at on her phone. But Natsu continued behind her while he made sure she didn’t spot him. Something in him said that he wouldn’t like what happened if she did find out that he’d been trailing her all night. Just the thought alone made him cringe. 

Unfortunately, Natsu had no idea what would truly make him cringe until he entered the house a few steps behind Lucy. The first thing she did was cut her way through the crowd to make her way to Sting fucking Eucliffe of all people. Of all the people she could gravitate toward, why did it have to be that jackass? He’d idolized Natsu since day one, competing in all the same competitions, joining a fraternity (even after Fairy Tail had denied him), and even going as far as to ask out Lisanna after Natsu had broken up with her. Granted she’d turned him down sweetly in trademark Lisanna fashion, but a rejection was still a rejection in Natsu’s book.

Before long, the Fairy Tail brother was seeing red. Why was Sting holding onto her so tightly? Why was he stroking her arms? Even worse, why was she batting those intriguing chocolate brown eyes up at him? It was almost as if she liked his attention… Rogue was handing her  _ more _ drinks and Sting’s eyes freely roamed over Lucy’s alluringly dressed form. 

Next thing he knew, it was over and Sting was leaving her to go towards the back room of their house. That had to be where they were tending their bar. Natsu didn’t even feel himself making his way over to her until he was right beside her, tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Can I help you?” Lucy snapped, the tinge of alcohol laced in her breath. She pulled away from him as if being in the same room as him made her ill. Natsu would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt, especially after everything he’d done that night. All he wanted to do was help her and he couldn’t understand why for the life of him. 

“It’s more like me helping you, Loony” he replied sarcastically, trying to make sure she didn’t find out about his “adventures”. She retorted just as coldly as before but Natsu just chalked that up to the large amount of booze the tiny girl had drunk in a relatively small timeframe. He looked up to locate her ‘friend’ chatting up one of the other Lily Heart girls like he’d completely forgotten about Lucy. Had she sent him away before Natsu turned up? Judging by the look in Lucy’s eyes when she spotted the two flirting, she hadn’t. 

Gods that made him angry. Insisting that she let him call Gajeel to pick her up, and Lucy relenting, Natsu tried to get her outside only to find that the alcohol had finally caught up with the striking blonde. He decided to take the situation, and Lucy,  into his own hands by picking her lithe frame into his arms and carrying her out onto the porch swing outside. Part of him shuddered at the sensation of her burrowing into his chest but ultimately he reasoned that he imagined it. His phone call with Gajeel was brief, mostly to avoid any teasing or ridicule. All he needed was Gajeel and that chick to come by and take her home and luckily it didn’t take long to get that accomplished. 

The three of them got drunk-Lucy into the vehicle but not before she slurred a ‘thank you’ to Natsu. He knew she meant it just for that instance but he took it as her thanking him for dutifully watching out for her throughout the evening. The grad student even stood in the street and watched as the car drove away, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. 

Not having much desire to continue the night’s festivities, Natsu made his way back across the street to the Fairy Tail house. On his way through the front door, he noticed Gray taking a bluenette upstairs by the hand and it made him grin. At least one of them was going to have some company that night.

Taking one last shot from a nearby tray, Natsu stumbled lazily up the two flights of stairs to where his bedroom was and quickly stripped down to his black boxer shorts. Part of him wanted to sleep while part of him knew that he’d be unable to. Resigning to the fact, he dropped himself onto his bed and yanked his laptop off his desk and into his lap. He cruised through every website his mind could dream of (except the dirty ones) before ultimately giving up and going into his bookmarked pages. He had found BabbleChat when he was a freshman and lonely in his dorm one night. It was before he’d joined the fraternity and he was still spending a majority of his free time in the Chem lab working on all sorts of different experiments. He rarely used it anymore but it was useful for killing time in the middle of the night. 

Natsu spent a few minutes jumping from one conversation to another, not finding any particular interesting. Someone wanted to chat about dogs, one wanted to have a political debate, and another wanted him to “get on his knees like the fucking dog he was”. He was about to sign off for the night when he decided to give the random program one more chance to pique his curiosity, clicking “Next Connection” one last time. 

He was immediately drawn in by the username, "CelestialBeauty". It was definitely unique. He waited for a second before saying anything, only for them to break the cyber-ice. 

> _CelestialBeauty42: Hello?  Anyone out there?_

Didn't they know how this program worked? Natsu cracked his knuckles at the fun he was about to have. 

> _DragonSlayer666: Of course I'm here, don't you know how this works?_

> _CelestialBeauty42: Actually it's my first time here. Usually I meet people out and about, you know, in real life._

Well, the snark was alive and well with that one. He couldn't contain the smirk that curled on his lips, enjoying messing with his internet acquaintance too much for his own good. Some people might call him a "troll", he just saw himself as the kind of guy that enjoyed to rile other people up. 

> _DragonSlayer666: Oh, well thank you for making an exception this time, Princess! I'm not worthy!!_

> _CelestialBeauty42: Who are you to judge me when you don't even know me?! And that's_  Ms.  _Princess to you, Dragon._
> 
> _DragonSlayer666: You're right. Let's fix that, what's your favorite color?_
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: Are you serious?_
> 
> _DragonSlayer666: Dead serious. You said I didn't know you, so isn't this how you fix it?_

There was a pause before he could see the other mystery person typing their reply. He could practically feel them rolling their eyes at him. It only spurred him on further but they soon ceased responding.

> _DragonSlayer666: Mine's red, okay. And yours?  Just a question, weirdo._
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: ...it's a tie between blue and pink. Happy? And I'm not a weirdo!_
> 
> _DragonSlayer666: I am and I'll be even happier when you take your turn. Ask away!_

When the three animated dots appeared on the screen, Natsu knew he'd reeled in the random chatter. Glancing at the clock on his phone, he noticed it was 1am and he didn't see himself falling asleep anytime soon. Good thing he didn't have to teach that lab until 11...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI: This chapter has a slightly more graphic description of some of the hazing Lucy endured as part of a nightmare/flashback sort of thing. If that bothers you, ignore the italicized portion in the first half of the chapter. 
> 
> Also, this chapter has a few e-mails as well. Next chapter has got some more messages and some Natsu/Lucy angst!

_5:30am._

That’s when Lucy finally went to sleep. She was astonished by how long she’d managed to stay up chatting with DragonSlayer. After giving him a chance, they both found that their conversation flowed freely, organically, like she’d known him all her life. They spoke about everything from their favorite colors to the fact that she was a runaway (the reasons why still too personal to share). He’d told her about being adopted, that he was obsessed with Chemistry, and that he’d slept with a few girls (hence why she knew his gender). The young woman had been conflicted about replying with her own sexual status, virginity never really opening up that many doors to great conversations.

Her favorite part? About two hours into the conversation, he had insisted she change her username. That’s when he’d taken to calling her “Starfire”. Apparently, she was so ‘fiery’ that he felt as if the new name fit her better. She never did change it, but he called her by that moniker for the rest of their chat session. Every time she read it, her stomach would flutter. Honestly, she attributed it to the alcohol that had to be flowing through her veins still. Opening up her e-mail application, she typed the newly acquired address into the message.

 

 

> **To: dragonslayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From: celestialbeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: Good Night/Morning**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for a great night, and for swapping e-mails with me. For once, I'm kinda appreciative for a stupid ad on FaceSpace.**
> 
> **Talk to you soon?**
> 
> **-Starfire**

When she'd finally crawled into her twin XL bed, Lucy set the alarm for her lab and immediately grimaced. She'd have to see Natsu in the morning and after their little run-in at the Sabertooth house, that was one of the last people she felt like seeing. And as it turned out, Levy had a different lab, so she'd be alone. Maybe she'd get lucky and someone she knew from over the summer would be there, and hopefully, that didn't include any of _them_. It wasn't long before the blonde was drifting to sleep, memories plaguing her as she shifted around below the covers.

_“Look at all of you. So pitiful,” Milady spat, thick, black perma-marker twirling between her fingers. The sisters of Lily Heart stood behind their self-imposed queen staring blankly at the mostly naked pledges. They all wore beautiful dresses, sparkling jewelry, and skyline heels while their wannabe sisters stood in a line, stripped down to nothing but their underwear._

_Some of them were crying, the tears causing the marker to smear black stains across their skin. A few were trying to cover themselves up with their extremities as much as possible. Most just stood there in utter silence, unable to put words to what had just happened to them. Not Lucy. Oh no. She stood there staring Minerva down like the insulting bitch she was._

_She didn't have to look down to see what had been done to her, she'd felt every single swipe of the marker against the most hated parts of her. Every roll, every wrinkle, every blemish was now circled in black ink for the world to see. All Lucy could see was red._

_“Have something to share, fatass?” Milady oozed, closing the gap between them as if daring Lucy to talk back to her. Before Lucy could reply, she felt the gentle brushing of fingertips against the back of her balled up fist and she knew it was Yukino trying to calm her down._

_Shaking her head, she sighed. “No, Ma’am. Please continue."_

Lucy woke up in a terrible mood. She lifted her blanket and subconsciously checked for black circles and allowed herself to breathe when she found none. Eventually, she’d forget what happened but it was all still so fresh in her mind despite the mask she wore. It killed her that she’d allowed that to happen to her, all for the sake of “making friends”. In the end, it didn’t matter if her mother had been a member of the same organization, the doe-eyed freshman had walked out when enough was enough and never looked back.

Shaking her head slightly, as if trying to shake the thoughts loose from her head, Lucy rose from the bed and shut off the alarm. She grabbed the phone from her bedside table and scrolled through the notifications, noting a couple messages from Levy asking how she was feeling and an e-mail back from DragonSlayer. Excitedly, she sat back down on her bed cross-legged and got to reading it.

  

 

> **To: CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From: DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: RE: Good MORNING**
> 
>  
> 
> **Morning Starfire!**
> 
> **Glad you ended up giving into your new name. And I wouldn’t have given you my e-mail if I didn’t want you to have it, Weirdo.**
> 
> **Hope you have a good second day of classes. E-mail me later?**
> 
> **-DragonSlayer**

Lucy caught the corners of her lips curling at his reply. She wasn’t even upset about the ‘Weirdo’ thing, surprisingly. Glancing down at the clock on her startup menu and seeing she had more than enough time, she jotted down a quick response.

 

 

> **To: DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From: CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: RE: Good MORNING**
> 
>  
> 
> **Well it was kinda hard not to when you kept insisting.**
> 
> **Here’s hoping. It’s going to have a bit of a rough start, but nothing I can’t handle. Hope yours goes well. I mean, I hope your students aren’t too terrible.**
> 
> **-Starfire**

Shutting down the laptop and shoving it in her bag, Lucy got up from the bed and started getting dressed. She only had about 45mins until lab started and she wanted to make sure she looked exactly how she felt, _fantastic_.

-

_5:30am. Gods be damned._

How they had managed to stay awake that long was beyond Natsu. After she’d logged off, he’d still stayed online, reading through practically their entire conversation. The last time he had stayed up all night talking to a girl it had been with Lisanna before they got together. He’d forgotten how nice it felt to lose oneself in conversation, not that he’d ever admit it. He'd also made sure to send her one last message before finally drifting off to sleep, dreaming of some faceless girl.

The only thing Natsu regretted was the lying. Instead of telling her he was a grad student, he had told her he was an adjunct professor at the local college. After he'd found out she was a college aged co-ed, he'd wanted to seem more impressive, so he'd lied. In the long run, it wouldn't really matter anyway right? She was a random girl he met in a random online chat room. The chances that they were even in the same country were astronomical. So what if he fibbed a bit? Makarov was already working on getting him an adjunct position when he graduated at the end of the year. He just sped up the timetable a bit...

Grabbing his beeping phone, he shot up in bed when he saw he had a message from Starfire. The name really did feel like it fit her better than something cute like “celestialbeauty”. Throughout their conversation, the one thing Natsu liked most was how passionate she seemed. It reminded him of the fire in his own belly. At least she liked it, supposedly.

It didn't take him long to respond so he haphazardly threw his phone atop his bed and began getting dressed and gathering his things for the day. Unfortunately, showering would have to wait, seeing as how it was later and the showers were bound to have lines by that time of morning. At least he had a break after the lab he had to lead, he'd used that for a midday shower while no one was home. Little snapshots of memories played rapidly in his head of what he used to do with Lisanna while no one was home but he quickly got over it while shrugging on his scarf. It was then that he realized Starfire had contacted him again.

Natsu’s stomach flipped when he read her name on the screen, and when he read her acceptance of his lie. In his defense, he _was_ a TA, he _did_ have to teach, that wasn't bullshit. She didn't have to know that it was basically just so he could graduate.

 

 

> **To: CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From: DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: RE: Good MORNING**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for the vote of confidence. It's the first session, so let's hope I get to be the “cool” professor instead of the asshole this semester**
> 
> **Have a great day, Starfire.**
> 
> **-DragonSlayer**

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Natsu ran his fingers through his salmon hair. He could hear Gray and his “mystery woman” next door as they woke up and started the awkward ’Post One Night Stand Morning’ procedures. He shook his head as he grinned wickedly, leaving his room to bang wildly on Grey’s door before taking off in a mad dash for the science building.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Nothing better than an empty Science Lab.  _

At least that’s how Natsu felt. When he was alone in the lab, he felt relaxed, calm, in his element so to speak. Being a Teacher’s Assistant and a Grad Student with a thesis awarded a few perks that he thoroughly enjoyed. Two of which was the unobstructed time in the lab and use of the materials (as long as he didn't cause any _major_ explosions). Sometimes Makarov found him in there tinkering and would join him in a purely Mentor/Mentee fashion. Honestly, the pinkette believed it was because the old man secretly loved setting things on fire as much as he did. 

Unfortunately, his late night encounter got him off to a late start, so that meant pretty much no downtime. Looking up at the standard issue schoolhouse clock on the wall, Natsu realized he only had about fifteen minutes to set up the lab. He hurriedly set his bag down on top of his desk at the front of the room and rushed to the cabinets in order to pull out all the safety gear. Luckily the first lab was always about Lab Safety, which meant very little setup. He'd done that lab a million times, hell, he could probably set everything up with his eyes shut. He ran through the motions smoothly, the sounds of the ticking clock and his humming keeping him company. 

Once the stations were set, Natsu surveyed the room once more to double check his work as always. Seeing no notable mistakes, he excused himself from the room to walk down the hall to the vending machine. He usually had to talk a lot in Lab and his throat got scratchy if he didn't bring water. Sliding his card in, he peeked out of the corner of his eye, spotting Lisanna sitting on a wooden bench with that witch, Minerva. It tore him apart that someone so wonderful could choose to affiliate themselves with someone like her. Lying to poor Lucy like that? Playing her for some fool? Granted, he'd unfortunately played a part in that too albeit unwillingly. All he'd wanted was to get back with Lisanna after he realized his mistake. It was only after everything that happened that he figured out the biggest mistake of all was trusting Minerva in the first place. 

The sound of the water bottle falling into the catch shook Natsu from his memories, and seeing Lisanna look up and dead at him forced him back into his comfort zone, the lab. A few students had trickled in already, most of them taking seats at the stations near the back of the room. He understood them, he  _ was  _ them a few years back. The others had mostly settled somewhere near the middle with one firmly planted up front, notebook open and at the ready with a little more than five minutes to spare. Then  _ she  _ walked in. 

Lucy opened the door to the lab and casually made her way to one of the last empty stations in the middle. Her deep brown eyes locked on Natsu’s emerald ones before she quickly looked away, her cheeks blushing almost immediately. He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. What piqued his curiosity was the fact that she suddenly pulled out her phone and furiously typed a few messages into it before shoving it back into her bag. Natsu sighed as he forced himself to walk past her, promising himself to make this semester as easy and comfortable for the freshman girl as he possibly could. As he walked by her, he couldn't help but breathe in the air around her. The warming scent of vanilla and something else (lavender maybe?) slowly enveloped him as he made his way to his desk.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his laptop and opened up the school’s online portal. Natsu logged in and clicked on his Roll Sheet, prompting the computer to display the list of his students. Before starting the lab, he read it over silently, his eyes settling over one name; Lucy Heartfilia. It was like bells going off in his head. She was in his lecture too! Maybe he could use this semester as his way to pay her back for what had happened. She'd never even know that he was helping. All he'd have to do was pay attention, which shouldn't be too hard. Looking back at Lucy, he caught her staring at him, causing her to break their gaze again. She looked angry, but not.

Since he obviously couldn't take the time to figure out why Natsu decided to start the lab and read off the first name. “CANA ALBERONA?!” 

-

_ Talk about turning heads.  _

After about thirty minutes of primping, Lucy finally felt ready to tackle the day. It had only taken trying on about four different outfits before she finally settled on a classic look of hers that never failed her. The white sleeveless top with cerulean trim always made her feel confident, and paired with the matching blue skirt and her brown leather boots? The freshman felt unstoppable as she strolled into the science building. She couldn’t help but feel empowered when she noticed all the guys turning to watch her as she walked past them as if she could almost hear the snapping of various necks as she rounded the corner. Looking at her phone, she saw she only had five minutes until lab began. “Better get this over with…” she murmured quietly to herself under her breath. 

Lucy watched yet again as a pink blur rushed by a few feet in front of her, coming from the adjoining hallway and beating her to the lab door. Her stomach churned but she marched on, determined as ever to overcome the building anxiety. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the freshman walked into the lab and immediately picked the last empty station. With such a small amount of time left before the beginning of the period, the odds of more people joining her were slim to none. The blonde felt eyes on her and followed the stare back to Natsu, causing her to blush profusely. 

Something about his glances made Lucy feel warm and exposed which made her feel panicked. Her first reaction was to text Levy, hoping her best friend could calm her down. 

> **Txt [Lev]: OMG. I need out of here. ASAP. Natsu won’t stop staring at me.** ****  
> **Txt [Lu] :  Girl, get a hold of yourself. It’s probably because you look beyond gorgeous, as always!  
> ** **Txt [Lev]: He’s probably remembering what an idiot I am.  
>  ** **Txt [Lu] :  You were lied to. Everyone knows it. He probably feels bad if anything.  
>  ** **Txt [Lu] :  Sorry Lu, class is starting. Good luck!**

Lucy chucked her phone in her bag and huffed to herself. Leave it to Levy to _actually_ make some semblance of sense.  She was losing herself in her cloudy mind when he walked by her, drawing her out of her self-induced haze. The blonde was greeted by the smell of what reminded her of a campfire smoldering. It was warm and inviting, and Lucy could feel the blush crawling up her shoulders and neck to cover her face.

What was she doing? Hadn’t she been down this road before? Ever since she laid eyes on him at the beginning of Summer Rush, Lucy had been attracted to him. She’d been stupid enough to believe Minerva and where had that gotten her? All she could do was feel angry with herself for being so naive. 

Natsu’s booming voice calling Roll was enough to bring her back to Earth. She recognized the first name as being one of Levy’s sisters from Cait Shelter. That put Lucy a little more at ease, her racing heart slowing microscopically as she tried to regain composure. The pink-haired TA made his way through the list quickly and moved onto the actual lesson quite smoothly, like a practiced professional. Lucy couldn’t help but watch as he made his way to each station, checking to make sure each group was following his instructions to the T. He wandered from group to group, eventually finding himself at Lucy’s table and inviting himself to sit beside her on the other stool. 

“Everything going alright over here?” Natsu asked, his voice soft and warm. It reminded Lucy of the tone of voice one would use to talk to a scared animal or child.

Looking up to meet his emerald gaze, Lucy cleared her throat politely. “Mhm, everything’s great,” the freshman replied quickly, setting down the Chemical Burn Info card that was in her hands. “Can’t get much wrong the first day right?” 

She was surprised when Natsu laughed in response. “You’d be surprised,” he chided playfully, standing up to leave again. Before he did, the TA reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his worn leather wallet and grabbed a business card from its billfold. “Listen, if you ever need help, don’t hesitate to ask. I do tutoring too and I don’t mind helping you out, okay?” He grinned widely before taking off to the front of the room again, moving on with the lesson at hand. 

Looking down at the card, Lucy read it over, noting the professionalism of it all. On a plain ivory cardstock with a red stripe down the left side, it listed his name, school-issued e-mail address, and his student office number. Thinking it over, she’d never really been good at Math or Science. Maybe the extra help wouldn’t be so bad… 

It wasn’t much longer until the lab session was over, the room clearing out faster than she imagined it would. Lucy realized she was the only one left in the room apart from the TA who was grumpily cleaning up after the students who had left it all behind, muttering to himself about how he didn’t get paid enough to babysit freshman. It almost made Lucy feel bad, and she double checked her own space to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. She gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder, making her way to the door when something told her to look back. 

As she crossed the threshold into the university’s hallway, she locked eyes with Natsu once more from across the lab. The air felt like it was electrified and it made Lucy blush once more before turning her attention back to the walkway in front of her and taking off for her next class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like the new chapter! 
> 
> Question, would you guys like summaries/notes at the beginning of the chapter or at the end? Is either easier or better for you than the other? Let me know! 
> 
> Btw! I'm starting a Tumblr for this fanfic, for the others I have rolling around in my head, and for other writings I want to work on. I'll post it in in the notes once I'm finished tweaking it. See y'all later!


	8. Chapter 8

_ “Oh, Lu, you are in  _ so _ much trouble…”  _

Levy and Lucy were sitting on the blonde’s star-streaked bedspread, watching some stupid crime drama in the background, while they talked about their day. After their text message exchange during lab, the older girl had insisted on the two of them going back to Lucy’s dorm after their classes let out for some much-needed girl time. Of course, that had consisted of copious amounts of ice cream and gossip. 

“Shut up, Lev,” the younger girl barked, swallowing a spoonful of Cookie Dough and vanilla. She could feel the blush creeping up on her again and she quickly dropped her gaze. “Every time he looks at me, he sees some poor pathetic freshman. You can see it in his eyes.” The blonde purposefully left out the parts about Natsu’s gentle tone of voice and the staring matches, fearing more teasing from her best friend. They’d been analyzing her interaction with the grad student for the past hour, practically since Levy arrived. The bluenette shook her head and chuckled softly, placing her carton and spoon on the wire shelf above Lucy’s bed. 

“Trust me girl, there’s no way he saw you in  _ that _ outfit and thought you were anything but hot,” Levy teased, earning her a small moon-shaped pillow to the head. Without hesitation, she picked it up and chucked it right back at its sender. “Ah. Proof that you know it’s true.” Lucy stuck her tongue out childishly before diving back into her ice cream. She felt the blush creeping up her neck and slowly cover her jaw and cheeks as her friend grinned in response. 

The freshman sat back against the wall and sighed, leading Levy to believe a change of subject was in order. “Soooo, Lu, have you given any thought about going through Fall Rush?” 

Lucy’s expression soured slightly and she rolled her eyes. Why would she put herself through that bullshit again? Just so she could be ridiculed and mocked? Told that she wasn’t good enough? Put on display for the world to see? “I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” she replied cooly, shaking her head. “Plus, no one would want me after what happened with those snobs.” 

“So not true! You could totally join Cait Shelter!” Levy replied excitedly. She looked out through the open door to Lucy’s dorm room to see if her roommates were in the shared space before speaking again more quietly. “Millianna and Wendy are both coming to Rush and I know that they have an interest in my Sorority. We both know that you would fit right in with us, Lu.” 

The younger woman stared back at her friend as if trying to read her. She knew that Levy meant well and that she had a point. Because of Levy she already knew most of the girls in Cait Shelter. The only downside was the fact that they were very close to the Fairy Tail boys, many of them cycling through each other on a whim. She also liked the fact that Levy’s sisters stressed the importance of intelligence, strength, and camaraderie. Maybe going through Rush again wouldn’t be so bad if it meant being sisters with women like that. 

“I don’t know Lev, we’ll see okay?” Lucy compromised, receiving a beaming smile and a nod from her best friend. At least that meant the end of that conversation for the time being. 

Getting up to throw away her empty carton, Levy brushed off her sweater and grabbed her bag from Lucy’s desk. “Thank you for acquiescing,” the bluenette chirped with a wink. “You know you love me, regardless of how much I harass you. Plus, who are we to say ‘No’ to Erza?” They both shuddered at the mere thought. With a hug goodbye, Levy took off and left Lucy alone in her dorm. 

The blonde sat down at her computer and set to do a bit of writing for her novel. Her mind kept coming back to a certain TA, staring her down from the back of the lab. Her body writhed as she recalled the heat that Natsu’s gaze had burned into the back of her neck. Before she could lose herself in her thoughts, the alarm on her e-mail application alerted her to a new message. She couldn’t help but smile when she read excitedly. 

> **To: CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From: DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: Bored Bored Bored**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hey Starfire! You there? I’m so bored, will you help entertain me?**
> 
>  
> 
> **-DragonSlayer**

\-  

 

_ “Wait? The same chick that Minerva threw at you?”  _

Natsu’s fist landed a solid hit on Gray’s torso, causing the raven-haired man to grunt. They had been going at it in the backyard of the frat house for about forty-five minutes after they’d finished with their lectures for the day and they were both exhausted. 

“Aye,” the pinkette growled, his leg trying to sweep Gray’s from under him, only to be blocked and pushed onto his back. He picked himself up, his chest heaving, only to have the bout called by his opponent. 

Swiping at the sweat that had accumulated all over his naked upper body with a towel from the rack, Gray laughed. “What are you going to do? Avoid her?”

Natsu wiped himself down as well, throwing his towel immediately into the basket by the backdoor. Honestly, avoiding Lucy had never come to mind. The second he saw her in his lab, all he wanted to do was help her. It was probably due to the fact that he still felt so badly about what had happened over the summer, but it had never occurred to him that he could have made her feel even more uncomfortable. 

“Nah, I gave her my card in case she needed help in Chem,” Natsu replied, slinging his t-shirt over his chiseled shoulder, the Fairy Tail symbol emblazoned in a fiery red peeking from underneath the black fabric. Gray seemed surprised by that. 

“And she didn’t turn you down?” he questioned, opening the door to the house for both of them. They were immediately assaulted by the smell of something delicious and were pleased to find Freed cooking dinner for the brothers. The two of them headed upstairs to get showered and changed so they couldn’t possibly be near the back of the line for food. 

“Surprisingly, no,” Natsu retorted, a sense of pride in his voice. “She took it and smiled. Didn’t get to stick around long, I was teaching after all, Ice Princess.” 

Gray shook his head as they entered their respective rooms to grab their clothes and shower kits, joining his buddy back in the hallway as they made their way to the showers. “Whatever,  Lava Breath,” he snapped. “Just don’t screw it up. You’re her teacher, man. No need to pull a Laxus, alright?” The grandson of Professor Makarov had almost been expelled from Fairy Tail for sleeping with a student while he was a Teacher’s Assistant but luckily the girl, Mirajane, had come to his defense. They were still together if Natsu remembered correctly, not that it mattered to him. 

They both entered the shower stalls at the same time but Natsu took a bit longer on purpose. While he was standing in the stream of water, his mind kept drifting to the moment between himself and Lucy at the doorway after class. The way she’d looked at him had sent chills down his spine (in a good way). She wouldn’t have looked at him like that if she hated him or something, right? She’d definitely been able to burn through him with her stare before but in that moment? She just looked so peaceful. 

When he got out of the shower, Natsu made his way to his computer to check his school e-mail. He already had a couple messages from the more over-zealous students looking for advancement opportunities. Nothing that couldn’t wait until the next day. Switching over to his personal account, he immediately went to write a new message to his new online friend, Starfire. If he couldn’t talk to Lucy, at least he could talk to her. 

He received a reply almost immediately, making him smile. 

> **To:** **DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From:** **CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: RE: Bored Bored Bored**
> 
>  
> 
> **Might be a bit easier with chat. Add me?**
> 
>  
> 
> **-Starfire**

Natsu grinned and jumped at the chance to chat with his mystery online acquaintance, agreeing that it was much easier than email. He clicked onto his messenger list and added the screenname, seeing that she was already online.  

> _ DragonSlayer666: Miss me that much, huh? _
> 
> _ CelestialBeauty42: So much for trying to make it easier.  _

He laughed when he could practically see her rolling her eyes, whatever they happened to look like. Great, now he was fantasizing about a girl he knew nothing about. 

> _DragonSlayer666: Fine, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else. How was your day? Did you survive your second day?_
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: Barely. But now I'm home for the night, and I have ice cream. Life could be worse._

Before long, they were at it again, getting lost in conversation with each other. They talked for a couple hours before their chat took a more serious turn. 

> _DragonSlayer666:_ _Are you serious? You're a runaway? Wow. How'd you do it?_
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: I lived in an estate up North. It was just me and my dad and he was barely home to begin with. One day during one of his business trips, a few of the household staff helped me gather up some things and a little bit of money in order for me to leave. It's only been a few months, but I love the freedom. I wouldn't give this up for the world._
> 
> _DragonSlayer666: And your dad never noticed?_
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: Haven't heard anything yet, so I'm guessing not._

Just the thought alone broke Natsu's heart a bit. No one deserved to be forgotten by their own father, even a random girl on the internet. His parents had left him but not by choice, getting killed in a car accident when he was just a baby. Luckily he'd been given to Igneel and Grandeena Dragneel to raise and they had done a spectacular job. He'd never felt unloved, not cared for, or forgotten. Poor Starfire...

> _DragonSlayer666: Well, if it's any consolation, I'll never forget you Starfire. You're way too special._
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: No one has said something that nice to me in a long time. Thank you, DragonSlayer._
> 
> _DragonSlayer666: Just call me Dragon. I love fire enough to be one anyway._
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: Haha. Dragon it is. Do you collect treasure and steal young women too?  ;)_

Natsu could feel a small blush coming to his cheeks. Was she flirting with him? He was never good at understanding the meaning behind text, especially when it came to girls. That was one of the biggest issues Lisanna had with him. But did that mean he should flirt back? How could he even purposefully flirt with her over online chat? 

> _DragonSlayer666: Only when they're reeeeeeally valuable, like something made of starlight. That stuff is hard to come by, you know._
> 
> _CelestialBeauty42: Is that so? Well, in that case, I certainly hope you don't live in some sort of dungeon._

She  _was_ flirting with him! Natsu's cheeks glowed bright red as a wide smile came over his face. She hadn't even met him and she was flirting with him. It made him feel good, surprisingly. Granted, Natsu wasn't a stranger to female attention. He wouldn't deny that he was a good looking guy. A lot of the time, it just felt like girls hit on him because he was older, or because he was a TA for their class and they thought he could get them an A. The last girl to be genuinely interested in him as a person was Lisanna. 

It wasn't another three hours before they finally signed off and Natsu fell asleep with the same dopey grin on his face that he'd had plastered on all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't lie, I kinda love where this is going. This strange, tangled web is getting more and more interesting.   
> Next Chapter is gonna be a Lucy chapter. Be prepared :D


	9. Chapter 9

_“A-are you sure about this, Milady?”_

_Minerva sneered at Lucy’s hesitation. The blonde bimbo was really starting to get on her nerves, regardless of whether Lucy was a Generational or not. The agitation in the black-haired woman’s voice rang clear in the bedroom of the sorority house while she fixed the freshman’s makeup._

_“Absolutely positive,” Milady replied coldly, finishing the last swipe of crimson lipstick. At least Lucy_ looked _cheap. The elder woman stood back to “admire her work” and grinned devilishly.  “Remember, Dragneel said he thought you were super hot. Gotta accentuate your natural gifts.”_

_Lucy turned red under such scrutiny. When she'd gone to Minerva and she had agreed to help the young girl, she'd imagined it going differently. The doe-eyed freshman had seen Natsu Dragneel at a party during her Rush week and ever since, he was all she could think about. His handsome emerald eyes, his attention-grabbing head of salmon hair. She'd gone to Milady after prodding from Levy, saying that the one sister a Pledge could trust was her Pledge Coach. Gods how wrong her best friend had been._

_Minerva excused herself to peek into the room next door to Minerva’s, the door marked “Lisanna”. Lucy could hear her sickeningly sweet voice placating Natsu, saying that she was almost ready. The blonde couldn't help but smile when she heard how restless he was while waiting for her. She was finally going to get to meet the guy she'd been practically drooling over for weeks, and he was just as impatient to see her. The butterflies in her stomach could barely be contained._

_Milady came back into sight and motioned for Lucy to stand. She tenderly tucked a strand of golden hair behind the freshman’s ear before speaking again. “Ready to meet Prince Charming, LuLu?” she teased, squeezing Lucy’s shoulders. Without further warning, the older woman dragged the younger suddenly to the other room, pushed her inside, and slammed the door shut._

_"H-hi there,” she stammered awkwardly, her gaze shifting about the room as she desperately tried to cover up the places on her body that were exposed by the lingerie she was wearing. “It's so great to finally meet you, Natsu.” She watched as his eyes took in the sight of her, hoping to see some sort of excitement bubbling in them but was only met with confusion._

_“I'm sorry, but who are_ you _?”_

Lucy shook herself awake, realizing the laptop was still in her bed only mere seconds before it was destined to hit the ground. It seemed to have died overnight so she plugged it into the cord snaked across her desk while rolling herself out of bed. She had stayed awake for hours talking to Dragon, going as far as to tell him (vaguely) about her past. It felt nice to talk to someone about it that wasn’t Levy, as much as she loved her bookish friend.

Not to mention, flirting with her cyber acquaintance was fun in its own right. It had felt so different from the normal attention she got from the opposite sex. She chalked it up to the fact that Dragon had absolutely no idea what she looked like. He couldn’t drool over her curves, couldn’t stare at her like she was a piece of meat up for auction. She took solace in the fact that every compliment he gave was based on her personality and not just her looks. Her mind soon began to wander as she thought about her cyber-friend. What did he look like? Were his eyes kind or piercing? Was he a blond like her or maybe brunet? She pictured a chiseled frame standing before her, muscles defined and cut in all the right places. The freshman shook her head as if trying to shake the image loose, immediately attempting to rein herself in.

Looking at the clock, Lucy realized she had a couple hours before her Chemistry lecture. She sighed but quickly realized that after class, she’d be done with Chemistry for the week. That also meant that she wouldn’t have to see Natsu again until Monday, which was somewhat of a relief. Part of her still felt _something_ and that complicated things heavily. How was she supposed to focus in a difficult class if she had to worry about running into him three days a week? She had thought originally that she could handle it, but maybe she was in over her head a bit. If their little moment in the lab meant anything, it certain meant _that_. That realization alone made her groan aloud as her frustration grew.

Lucy decided that in order to eat up her time she’d throw on her black striped yoga pants with a bright blue sports bra and run to the gym to use the studio. She laced up her sneakers, set her iPod to her favorite blood-pumping playlist, and quickly made off for the university gymnasium on the other side of campus. Cutting through the ancient brick and ivy buildings, feeling her heart race in her chest, the blonde let the worries of the past two days melt away along with the anxiety of the semester to come. It didn’t take her long to make it to the gym, showing her ID to the red-headed attendant at the front desk.

“Is anyone is the kickboxing studio?” Lucy chirped, tightening her ponytail. Her chest was still heaving slightly from the run.

The attendant, wearing a tag with the name “Loke” etched into it, grinned lazily at the beautiful woman across the counter. “Not yet, gorgeous,” he oozed, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. “There’s a class in an hour though.” Even though his eyes were shielded by sunglasses she could still make out his gaze making its way across her form. “I can arrange for someone to take my place if you need someone to hold the bags for you.”

Lucy cringed. Did he really think that was going to work? “No thank you, but thanks for the info,” she replied as respectfully as she could. She was still a lady after all.

Making her way up the stairs, Lucy entered the kickboxing studio and breathed in heavily. She quickly found the tape and bound her hands in record time. As she started her combos into the hanging bag, she was reminded of her time back at the manor. Capricorn, her father’s Head of Security, had stressed the importance of self-defense and discipline, insisting she take up a form of martial arts at a young age. She’d tried a majority of them and eventually settled for Muay Thai, feeling that it suited Capricorn’s desire for protection and strength training. Master Scorpio had taken over from there. The young woman’s heart ached as she thought of the people she’d left behind, the people who had helped raise her mother and then her after her mother’s passing. People like them were the only things she missed about home.

Lucy continued on for the full hour until the next class started arriving. Making quick work cleaning up after herself, she ran back to her dorm, showered, and dressed for class. She felt better after her morning workout, promising herself to do it more often, and lecture with Natsu didn’t seem half bad. Walking down to the sidewalk before her building, Lucy smiled when she found Levy waiting for her, coffee cups and all.

The freshman recounted the events of her night to her best friend, making sure to tell the bluenette about her conversation with Dragon. She was immediately greeted by a bombardment of questions about him, if they’d shared any more personal information like names, etc. Lucy had to giggle at the fact that she barely got a word in edgewise by the time they’d reached the door to the lecture hall. Students had already begun filing in and Levy noticed that the same seats the two had occupied during the last session were still open, so they made their way to what was now ‘their’ seats.

Lucy looked up and immediately noticed a certain graduate student’s sights on her from the desk at the front corner of the hall. His gaze was warm yet guarded but locked on her, making the blonde blush profusely. A couple months prior and she would have given practically anything for Natsu to look at her like that. It made her stomach flutter. She didn’t break their staring match until she heard the professor start and allowed herself to be absorbed by the class material.

Unfortunately, her focused concentration wasn’t enough. Lucy could barely understand the material presented. Glancing over at Levy’s notebook it seemed like she was alone in her inability to comprehend the lesson. She’d lost all track of time and before long, the lecture was over, the students once again filing out to get on with their days. Levy abruptly rose from the table and excused herself, citing an impending “appointment” with Gajeel and left Lucy standing alone in the lecture hall. Looking over the whiteboard made her shudder. There in bright red ink read the following:

 **Need help?**  
Tutoring Sessions with the TA!  
Fridays @ 5pm, Precht Library 620  
BYOB(ook)

Maybe four days a week wouldn’t be so bad…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have a better idea of what Minerva did to Lucy. Still need someone else's half to make it complete...  
> Natsu chapter up next! I'm thinking a bit of a time jump is in order. What do you guys think?  
> Hope y'all are enjoying the story! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a small, slightly racy section of this chapter. ;)  
> Earning that M Rating! Haha

_“Can you at least_ try _to hit me, Ice Queen?!”_

After the day Natsu had, the only thing that made him feel better was sparring for a couple rounds with Gray. It had been that way since they were children, since right after Natsu had been adopted. They’d originally met in grade school but couldn’t stand the sight of one another. Igneel enrolled Natsu in Tae Kwon Do after getting into too many fights at school (most of them with the raven-haired tyke) but as luck would have it, Gray happened to be in the same class. They used each other as fuel to progress ever since. In their later years, their sparring was usually reserved for days like Natsu’s, where it felt like nothing had gone right and they needed to feel in control of _something_.

Gray’s fist made contact with Natsu’s chest causing the pinket to grunt loudly. “You mean something like that?” he teased, a cocky grin making its way to his lips. He knew Natsu had to be really wound up because usually his best friend didn’t just leave himself open to attack like that. They’d already been going at it for a couple hours, drawing in crowds of brothers randomly and even welcoming bets, but Gray had no idea how much longer he could keep up with Natsu’s fury. “Why can’t you just talk about it like normal people, Fire Freak? It’s like every time you get a boo-boo, I have to walk around with bruised ribs for weeks.”

It wasn’t long after that top of Natsu’s foot slammed into that same area, making Gray wheeze as he tried to breathe in deeply. Natsu’s breathing was also labored, his chest heaving from the physical exhaustion that was slowly taking over his body. The audience had faded, leaving the two of them, and they both dropped to the ground in a draw.

“Shut it, stripper,” Natsu barked, dropping his forehead down to his raised knees. The day had started off so nicely, waking up from an all-nighter with Starfire. Flirting with her had made him feel amazing, not to mention she was starting to really open up to him. Then he’d gotten to workout before class in the house gym (a room on the second floor set up with random borderline dilapidated equipment). TA’ing Makarov’s Chem class had proven to be the start of his downfall.

Why’d Lucy have to sit so damn close to the front? He’d barely been able to focus on the actual lesson, mostly keeping his steely gaze locked on her golden hair. For a moment she’d stared right back at him and he couldn’t lie about loving the embarrassed flush of her cheeks.

But if anything was cuter it had to be the look she got on her face when she was confused. Throughout the entire class period, Natsu had to hold back laughter at Lucy’s panicked looks between her friend’s notebook and her own. As Makarov was running through a formula on the board, he watched as the blonde gnawed on the corner of her lips and it sparked an idea. He tutored every semester, right? What if he had a group session like the other TA’s instead of just individual sessions? He could post about it and let her come on her own for help.

After class he’d gone to his seminars as usual, avoiding the Queen Bitch as he normally did. While Sting still bothered him from time to time, the pinket still felt like the blond Sabertooth brother could do with a way better social circle. His classes had dragged on forever with him checking his laptop every two minutes for a message from Starfire. He’d already e-mailed her asking about her day but hadn’t heard back yet. Natsu found himself yearning to talk to her for a majority of the day. Could you really miss someone you had yet to meet or even see?

Before making his way back to Fairy Tail, Natsu ran into the worst possible problem. Lisanna. Luckily for him she’d been without her Bickslow puppy. She’d stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk outside Dreyar Hall and threw her arms around him like nothing had ever changed between them. Her fingers stroked his forearms gently as they spoke, her insisting on interrogating him for the sake of “catching up”. They fell into a familiar rhythm and it was almost like she had never driven him to the point of ending their relationship. It was like he could forget reading those texts on her phone…

Luckily Natsu had been able to escape her clutches rather quickly after mental pictures of a certain blonde helped break the trance over him. His pain and confusion led him to march straight into Gray’s room back at the house and challenge him to a sparring match just like custom called for. His best friend didn’t even have to ask, able to read Natsu’s eyes in order to find his answer. After a few hours, they were both sitting on the grass outside the frat house and Natsu felt like he could take on anything or anyone. A shared fist bump was the sign of silent thanks before they both went back inside to shower off.

As the water ran down his toned frame, Natsu’s mind wandered. Probably what he missed most about having a girlfriend was the _company_. He missed the feeling of fingers carding through his salmon hair, nails raking down his back in ecstasy (or at least he hoped so). Gods how he longed to kiss a girl stupid again. There had been women that couldn’t even speak right after a proper make-out session with “The Salamander”. He loved turning girls to putty in his calloused hands. His thoughts were interrupted by Gray’s departure from the shower room and the fraternity star found himself incredibly conflicted. Ultimately he surrendered to his more basic needs and took himself in hand, stroking softly at first. He mentally replayed his previous conquests as he worked himself up, using each one to push him further and further over the edge. After going without for a few weeks it didn’t take him long to find himself on the brink of release but was surprised by what finally did it. After remembering what it was like to fuck Cana in the downstairs closet at a Grab-a-Date party during his undergrad years, Natsu’s mind gravitated toward the image of a blonde bombshell wrapped up in black and red lace lingerie, warm brown eyes staring down his soul.  What he wouldn’t have given to know what she felt, smelt, tasted like, in that moment. It didn’t take him long to finish, cleaning up shamefully before returning to his room.  

Laying on his twin XL bed, towel still wrapped around his hips, Natsu mentally chastised himself for what he’d done. He had no right to think about Lucy that way. For the life of him, he couldn’t even understand why he cared. In all honesty, he barely knew the girl. Every time he saw her, his mind flashed back to the night he met her for the first time. She’d walked into the room with the brightest brown eyes full of adoration, vulnerable as all Hell, and he’d completely torn her down. It wasn’t _entirely_ his fault. After his conversations with Minerva, Lucy was the last girl he was expecting to meet in Lisanna’s room that night. Granted he probably could have handled the situation a bit better but after the alcohol and confusion, the grad student had been worse for wear.

And yet after all that, he _still_ had the nerve to jack off to the mere thought of her? Natsu’s stomach twisted harshly with guilt. He shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the current thoughts, and quickly shifted gears when he heard his phone alert him to a new e-mail waiting for him. Reaching over to his bedside table, he grinned when he saw that it was from his new favorite online encounter.

 

> **To:** **DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From:** **CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: LONG ass day**
> 
>  
> 
> **Today has seemed never ending. Tell me it’s ending soon?**
> 
>  
> 
> **-Starfire**

Natsu smiled at the words on his screen. Something inside him warmed at the thought that she’d rather talk to him at the end of a rough day. It became his personal mission to make her smile too.

 

> **To:** **CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From:** **DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: RE: LONG ass day...almost over!**
> 
>  
> 
> **^^^ As you can see, it is indeed almost over. Got any plans to make the night better? I can come up with a few if you’d like ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **-Dragon**

Pride swelled in Natsu’s chest at his bold reply. While everyone thought that he had so much game, and he had been able to hook up with a few notable chicks in his tenure at Magnolia College, he still felt like he was bound to strike out at any minute. Starfire’s reply helped make him feel slightly better.

 

> **To:** **DragonSlayer666@chatmail.com**
> 
> **From:** **CelestialBeauty42@chatmail.com**
> 
> **Subj: RE: LONG ass day...THANKFULLY almost over!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **And no actually. Unless ‘planning to talk to you’ counts?**
> 
>  
> 
> **-Starfire <3 **

Throwing his fists in the air triumphantly, Natsu grinned wildly. He won! At least it felt like it. Little did he know that winning would lead to yet another sleepless night spent chatting with his cyber dream girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! 10 chapters in! What do y'all think so far? :)


	11. Chapter 11

_ Sleep now seemed like a foreign concept.  _

It had been about three weeks since she'd begun chatting with Dragon and Lucy’s nights appeared to be growing shorter as time went on. At first, it had caused her issues, making her sluggish in the morning, losing focus in classes (especially Chemistry but that was for its own reasons), and all sorts of repercussions. Even Levy was beginning to notice the bags under the blonde’s beautiful deep brown eyes. No amount of make-up was correcting  _ that.  _

Being a Monday night, Lucy was camped out at the library’s help desk as usual, laptop opened to her latest Chemistry assignment. Luckily she’d actually found enough intestinal fortitude to attend Natsu’s group tutoring sessions for the past two weeks and was finally starting to understand the material. She’d missed the first one due to not being able to stomach her pride but after failing the first pop quiz, she’d quickly decided to sing another tune. Normally there were three or four students at each session so at least she hadn’t been left alone with him. If she had, she  _ definitely _ wouldn’t have been able to focus. Just the thought of the two of them locked in an isolated study room was enough to fluster the poor freshman in more ways than one. 

If she was being honest, Lucy hated the fact that she still found Natsu so alluring. She was a College woman now, weren’t elementary school crushes a thing of the past? Granted they now came accompanied by racier, more enjoyable thoughts but that didn’t change the fact that every time she saw him, she wanted to shove her head in the sand. His kindness and eagerness to help her didn’t make matters any better. If anything she felt worse holding onto the wisps of a conflict when he’d clearly been adult enough to let it go. 

As if by magic, Lucy’s phone chimed alerting her to a new message in ‘ChatApp’ and sufficiently distracted her from her fantasies. She’d downloaded the online texting application at Dragon’s suggestion so they could chat throughout the day without having to use the computer. They had agreed that swapping numbers would have been a bit too personal, so the app helped them stay in more constant contact. 

**DragonSlayer: Hey Starfire. Got a late class tonight so I probably won’t be able to get online. Leave you something nice to wake up to?**

 Lucy couldn’t help but blush wildly. She had to admit that she enjoyed his “slightly more than friendly” attention (as Levy had grown to call it). Not only did it provide her with a much-needed distraction from daydreaming about a certain pink-haired grad student, but it also made her feel wanted. Dragon had yet to really judge her on anything during the few weeks they’d known each other, he was a great listener, and obviously, he didn’t want her for what she could _do_ for him. Levy had warned her about the dangers of talking to strangers online, citing that in reality, he could be trying to hack into her computer or something. Given her father’s status, anything was possible, but Lucy highly doubted that her cyber acquaintance was just using her as part of a bigger plot. Not like she had much to do with her father lately anyway. 

Deciding to  _ attempt _ to finish her Chemistry homework, Lucy logged into her student portal and was immediately greeted by an e-mail from just the person she was so conflicted about. 

> **From:** **N.Dragneel@magcol.edu  
> ** **To:** **L.Heartfilia@magcol.edu** [ **  
>  ** ](mailto:L.Heartfilia@magcol.edu) **Subj: Extra help?**
> 
> **Had this worksheet laying around and figured it might help you with your formulas. Print it out and bring it this Friday!**
> 
> **Hope you had a good day after class!**
> 
> **-Natsu**

Lucy smiled warmly. There was still a part of her that was utterly entranced by the older fraternity star. Regardless of how much of her wanted to run just at the mere sight of him, the blonde still allowed herself indulgences from time to time. The other day, as part of her morning workout, she’d run past Fairy Tail and watched the glistening Adonises play soccer for a split second. Of course, her gaze had immediately found pink-hair and chiseled abs, his V-cut slipping into the athletic shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips. She’d heard a couple of whistles, calls, etc. as she ran past and she’d secretly hoped that one of them was her TA. 

Someone clearing their throat dragged her out of her musings but luckily they were nothing more than a lost freshman looking for a specific study room. Looking down at her screen, Lucy sighed when she realized that the library would be closing soon and she didn’t get nearly as much done as she had intended. After packing up her things, she figured she had enough time to use the restroom before everything was locked up for the night so she ran around the corner, leaving her backpack beside the door, and tried to finish as quickly as she could. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough. Upon leaving the restroom and arriving at the front door to the hall, Lucy groaned loudly when she realized the heavy oak door was already locked from the outside. How was she supposed to get out? No way was she staying in the library overnight. Figuring she could call campus security, the freshman pulled out her phone to find she had no reception inside the library’s foyer. 

“You know they lock up at 9pm, right,” came a familiar voice from the empty hall. No way was  _ he _ there. She couldn’t possibly be that unlucky. 

“You’d think they’d check the bathrooms before closing,” Lucy snapped, shifting her heavy backpack from one shoulder to the other. The only good part about Natsu being there? He must know a way out. “I’m assuming you know where an exit is?” 

Natsu brought his thumb and forefinger to his face in a pensive manner, stroking his jaw rhythmically as he ‘thought’ over her request. His eyes glittered in the random overhead lights that remained on overnight before locking his sights on her. “I may…” he drawled, a grin creeping to his lips. “...if you’re feeling adventurous.” 

-

_ “Natsu...seriously? Wake up…”  _

Erza’s strong, yet hushed, voice and a few strong jostles were what woke Natsu from his nap. When had he fallen asleep? One minute he’d been studying in the library with Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and a few others and the next he was being assaulted by the red-headed devil-woman herself. Feeling the remnants of dried drool in the corner of his lips was all the proof he needed. 

For the past couple of weeks, the grad student’s sleep schedule had taken a very hard dive. Between school, teaching, tutoring, fraternity life, and talking to Starfire, he found that he didn’t have time for much else. Luckily he hadn’t gotten asked to work for a catering event. He couldn’t imagine having to work that into his schedule too. He knew he needed to sleep more but there just weren’t enough hours in the day. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep if it meant he couldn’t talk to his new cyber-friend. Making a very hard decision quickly before he changed his mind, he shot her a message to let her know he wouldn’t be able to chat that night, giving her some excuse he knew would work. He hated lying but what was he supposed to say to her? ‘Hey, I love talking to you so much I’ve stopped sleeping right. I need a night to fix my system.’ Shaking his head slightly and rubbing his lips, Natsu grinned. “Thanks for the wake-up call,” he teased, yawning while stretching in his seat. The glare she gave him was the only answer he needed. 

The rest of the gang was already packing up their bags when the TA noticed that it was ten minutes until nine. He still had to stop by his student office to pick-up a textbook he’d accidentally left behind before going back to the house. Luckily for him, his tiny closet was located there in Precht Hall on the bottom floor. Grabbing his own things, he broke away from his friends to hopefully make it out before the guards locked the doors. Obviously, he knew the ways out but still. No one enjoyed being trapped in a borderline ancient, musty, campus library. 

Running down the four flights of stairs, Natsu sprinted across the dark tiled halls until he reached his office door. He found his book on the corner of his desk, right where his sleep-deprived ass had left it, and decided to walk casually toward one of the emergency exits near the front door seeing as how it was 9:02pm. Passing by the restrooms, he recognized a certain backpack out of the corner of his eye, sitting on the floor outside the women’s room. The dark blue fabric covered in silver stars meant one person,  _ Lucy.  _

Natsu forced himself to keep walking toward his destination. If he stopped, she’d find him there and Gods only knew what she’d think of him then. First, he broke her heart (accidentally), then he became her TA, and then what? The creepy guy in the dark, desolate library after close? Lucy was smart, she’d find the emergency exit too. He began to doubt himself when he heard her yanking on the wooden door and whining. 

“You know they lock up at 9pm, right?” the grad student asked, walking up the hall to meet her in the expansive foyer. Lucy appeared a bit frustrated, but her tone said it all. 

“You’d think they’d check the bathrooms before closing,” she snapped at him. He noticed her face tense a little when she moved her backpack and switched shoulders. Her body screamed ‘exhausted’ in its slow, lethargic movements. If he was being honest, without his constant workouts with Gray, he’d probably be a lot worse for wear too. “I’m assuming you know where an exit is?” 

Should he take her to the normal exit? He couldn’t describe it, but a little voice somewhere in the back of his mind told him ‘Hell No’. 

Playfully, Natsu brought his fingers to his chin and stroked it as he pondered his options. Couldn’t take her out the front door. The emergency exit in the back of the library was equally as boring. That’s when the idea struck. “I may…if you’re feeling adventurous,” he teased. Before she could swat his hand away, the older man had reached over and grabbed her backpack, throwing it over his shoulder with his own bag. He could tell she wasn’t happy about it, but she’d be a whole lot unhappier when she figured out what they were about to do. 

Leading them both toward the elevator, Lucy looked at him with confusion in her big  _ gorgeous _ brown eyes. “Is there a basement or something?” she asked, her voice soft but still strong. 

Her question made him grin more brightly. She was in for a rough awakening. “Not quite,” he replied, leading them into the cramped, brass elevator. Looking her in the eyes, the grad student pressed the button on the top of the row, marked “Roof Access”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo yeah. We're gonna have a nice chapter next. Well, mostly. You'll see ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Had to add some juicy bits in there! :)   
> Hope y'all enjoy!

_ The look in her eyes was absolutely priceless.  _

“Why exactly are we going to the roof?” Lucy interrogated, arms crossed over her chest while Natsu leaned casually against the padded elevator wall. He knew she’d be surprised, he just hoped that she didn’t kill him before they reached their destination. If she did, he only hoped she took him out before the ‘soothing’ music drove him absolutely insane.

“There’s a landing for the fire escape up there,” the TA explained, shifting the two bags higher onto his shoulder. Hers was surprisingly heavy and the straps from both bags were digging into his Trapezius. His statement was immediately met by resistance. 

“You’ve  _ got  _ to be joking,” the blonde hissed. The elevator crawled to a stop and opened up to a small concrete antechamber with a steel door leading out to the roof. The surface was covered in rocks and bits of asphalt. It was vast and mostly empty, housing only a few industrial air conditioning units toward the back, Northeast ledge. There were a couple of floodlights positioned in opposing corners of the space providing just enough light to see. The fire escape was about ten yards from the elevator on the West side of the building between the Library and the academic building next door, though the former was a good five stories higher than the latter. 

Natsu was the first one to exit into the gravelly exterior, the heavy door screeching in refusal, but was followed dutifully by Lucy though her body language read ‘furious’. Could he really blame her? He’d lied to her and was probably forcing her out of her comfort zone. Didn’t that make him no better than the Queen Bitch herself? Part of him began to resent his decision but that changed when he watched her face light up underneath the stars glowing overhead. 

It was almost as if he was staring at a completely different Lucy. 

The freshman’s shoulders dropped as she raised her chocolate eyes to the sky above them. He looked closer and realized her lips were moving silently. What was she muttering to herself? Gods she was a weirdo but it surprisingly suited her. Natsu allowed himself to watch her for just a few moments longer before breaking the mounting tension. 

“Something you want to share with the class?” he teased, dropping their bags beside the fire escape platform. He didn’t close the space between them, wanting to respect her space. Plus, if she really  _ was  _ crazy and  _ actually  _ talking to herself, he’d rather maintain some distance. 

Lucy’s eyes snapped over to him as if she’d forgotten he was even there. “O-oh, sorry,” she sputtered. Even in the dim lighting Natsu could see the blushing of her cheeks and neck. “I just haven’t been able to see stars like this since I left home.” She dropped her gaze to the ground, almost like she was embarrassed. “I was just naming the different stars and constellations I can see.” 

The grad student couldn’t help but grin. “No need to be sorry,” he replied genuinely, jumping up onto the ledge and sitting down with his legs dangling over the side. That earned him the cutest gasp from Lucy. Her mood changed swiftly into that of a Mama Bear, chastising him for being so reckless. Natsu couldn’t lie, he kind of relished in the fact that he cared about whether he fell off the side of a building or not. He ignored the fact that she might just be a decent human being. “Any good ones?”

Walking slowly, gaze still locked on the heavens, Lucy made her way to the same wall and leaned against it, her arms draped across the concrete. He could sense she was nervous so he stayed quiet until she gathered the courage to speak again. “That’s Eridanus,” came a soft but knowing voice. “The Heavenly River.” Shifting over a few feet to the right, she named another constellation. “That one is Horologium.” 

Natsu was looking up at the night sky, entranced by the knowledge Lucy possessed. It reminded him of how he was in Chemistry. “Are you an Astronomy major or something?” he asked, genuinely curious as he kicked his feet haphazardly. 

Her sights fell again to the concrete barrier preventing them from taking a header off the roof. She sighed softly before answering, her tone slightly more melancholic than it was previously. “Nope, Teaching actually. While it’d be nice to stare at the stars all day, I’m afraid the Math portion of the job would interfere too much. My mom used to teach me different star patterns and charts as a kid.” Natsu couldn’t argue with her, she did struggle a bit when it came to the more difficult Mathematical practices. He had always been lucky that numbers came so easily to him, but unfortunately, that wasn’t the case with everyone. Allowing himself one last glance at her, he couldn’t help but hurt slightly at the wonder in her eyes as she stared toward the heavens. Maybe after tutoring her, she’d be good enough in Math to where she could change her major. It was a long shot, but something inside him wanted to at least try. For her. 

Shaking his head abruptly, Natsu brought his legs up onto the ledge and stood on top of it, looking down at Lucy with a boyish grin. He jumped down and brushed off his jeans, her yelling breaking through the silence instantaneously,  before making his way to the fire escape. Stepping up into the rusted, metal cage, the grad student grabbed the bags, threw them over the railing, extended his calloused hand to his student and motioned toward the steps in front of him. “Ready to go?” 

* * *

_ Natsu had to be certifiably insane. _

There was no other option. A fire escape?  _ On the roof?!  _ The guy had to be crazy. The entire ride on the elevator Lucy had been expecting some sort of explanation, a plan, anything really. All she knew was that some older man she barely knew was abducting her and running off to the only place she couldn’t escape him. Master Scorpio and Capricorn had always warned her of such ‘advances’ but the little siren in her head was going off...yet. 

However, once they stepped off onto the rock-ribbed surface, Lucy couldn’t help but be amazed. Overhead there were hundreds of stars, all of differing brightness and size. It was the first time she’d been able to see so many since leaving her family estate. The light pollution from the city usually prevented her from seeing them from her tiny dormitory window. She immediately started naming them, just as her mother had taught her so many years ago. It was almost like she’d been thrust back to a time where she still had her best friend and protector by her side. It was Layla that had imparted so much knowledge about the celestial sciences, and it made Lucy feel like her mother were above her, watching down from the heavens. 

Natsu’s voice, once again, abruptly dragged her from her dreamland. “Something you want to share with the class?” he questioned, his voice light and playful. Sighing, she dropped her gaze. Shit. How could she have forgotten he was there? He probably thought she was bonkers, staring up at stars like an idiot. Lucy could feel the flushing of her skin rise as she spoke. 

“O-oh, Sorry,” she murmured. “I just haven’t been able to see stars like this since I left home.” She could feel his sights on her and she quickly looked toward the floor. “I was naming the stars and constellations I can see.” 

What further surprised the freshman was the fact that Natsu didn’t mock her. He simply asked her for more information about something she was obviously passionate about. Sure he’d almost KILLED himself in the process, causing her to freak out on him just a bit, but at least he’d stayed on the ledge. Joining him (still on the ‘ground’ mind you), she ultimately decided to acquiesce to his request and pointed out a couple of her personal favorites. “That’s Eridanus, the Heavenly River,” she explained, her eyes immediately trying to find one she knew was close by. When she found it, she pulled his attention over a few feet. “That one is Horologium.”

Glancing over, Lucy let herself take in the sight of Natsu in that moment. His head tilted up toward the night sky, his eyes tracing over the grouping of constellations she’d revealed. For the first time in years, it was as if someone was actually interested in what she had to say and it made her feel... special. She watched somewhat longingly as his jaw tensed, his rose-tinted hair ruffling in the light breeze. His question, though asked with no hint of malintent still made her somewhat sad. 

Of course she wanted to major in Astronomy. However, as they were  _ both _ coming to find, she wasn’t exactly gifted with numbers. Plotting trajectories, calculating gravitational pulls, all of that required advanced mathematics, something Lucy knew in her heart of hearts that she could never accomplish. “Nope, Teaching actually,” she answered, her voice tinged with a woeful tone. “While it’d be nice to stare at the stars all day, I’m afraid the Math portion of the job would interfere too much. My mom used to teach me different star patterns and charts as a kid.”

Unfortunately, Lucy didn’t get a chance dawdle on her wistfulness much longer. Before she knew it, Natsu was jumping down from the ledge and making his way over to the fire escape.  She followed him begrudgingly. What else was she supposed to do? Stay in the library overnight? If the rickety fire escape was the only way out, even with Natsu’s help, she’d have to go for it. Looking over the apparatus didn’t make the situation any better. Clearly, it had been installed with the original building because it was incredibly narrow and rusted over in various spots. 

Lucy shrieked when she grabbed onto Natsu hand. He immediately pulled her up and over the ledge onto the metal caging, using his own body to support her. Her right hand was still in his but her left gripped onto the railing for dear life, the left side of her body pressing against his chest. “It’s okay,” he cooed, his voice low and cautious, “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.” Without a shred of space between them, the freshman girl’s temperature skyrocketed, because of both her incessant blushing and the waves of heat that rolled off of the man beside her. Luckily for her, it was Natsu who broke the silence. 

“Hold on tight okay?” The teacher’s assistant instructed, his voice now similar to when he was actually teaching. “I’m going to go first, that way if you fall or something, I can catch you. Okay?” 

Lucy nodded and slowly followed Natsu down the zigzagging metal staircases, both of them making quick work of the fire escape. Upon reaching the final platform, he asked her to stop and bent down to release the ladder that separated them from their freedom. Unfortunately, without the proper maintenance, it got stuck, leaving a few feet of clearance between the final rung and the alley. 

Judging the gap, Natsu grinned wildly. “I can totally make that,” he boasted playfully, looking her over. “What do you think, Loony?” 

Lucy huffed and assessed the situation for herself. It was a bigger drop for her than it was for Natsu, but the pinket spoke up again as if he’d read her mind. 

“What about I go first, and then I can grab you and help you down?” he offered. While part of the runaway heiress absolutely hated the idea, part of her was excited at the opportunity for Natsu to be close to her again. She found herself nodding in agreement without thinking about it. 

The blonde watched at he descended the ladder, reaching the end in no time flat. She stared in awe (and other more primitive emotions) as he let his body free hang on the last two rungs, holding himself up only by his incredibly defined arms. He only had about a foot to clear before his instructor’s voice was dragging her from her lustful daydreaming and beckoning to her to start her own descent. While she wasn’t nearly as fast as Natsu, Lucy was surprised at how easy it was for her to make her way down the rusted-over ladder. The worst part was how painful it was when the rust bit into her palms. 

Arriving at the last rung, Natsu shouted up to her. “Go ahead and drop! I’ll catch you!” Without thinking twice, Lucy closed her eyes and released the ladder, free falling for only a second before she felt those same muscular arms wrap around her, slowly lowering her feet to the ground. Firmly planted, she looked up and found emerald orbs looking back at her. Her heart soon felt like it was going to escape her chest, racing wildly as she pulled away. 

“T-thank you for helping me. I can take it from here,” she stammered, reaching out to take back her bag. “My dorm isn’t that far.”  Unsurprisingly she was met with a grin and resistance. 

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I just let you wander around campus alone at night?” he asked with a chuckle, shifting the bags again so they sat higher on his shoulder. Grinning wickedly he gestured back toward the residence halls. “Lead the way, Loony.” 


	13. Chapter 13

_ Friday had arrived and Lucy was nowhere near prepared for it. _

Sure, she'd studied the hell out of her materials, including the study guide Natsu had sent her, but that didn't make her feel any more ready for her tutoring session. The freshman had been worried about it all week, especially after her late night walk with her TA after getting locked inside the library.  After a few painfully quiet minutes, she’d been surprised at how easily they’d slipped into a comfortable conversation about her classes, and about the other class he co-teaches with Professor Makarov. Lucy hadn’t expected the boy-like charm he possessed and it only added to the soft spot she already had for the older student. 

Natsu had walked her all the way up to the door of her dorm, regardless of the fact that it was five flights up. He had insisted so fervently that her Resident Advisor, Juvia, had threatened to throw him out of the lobby. She hardly minded when Natsu asked to use the stairs, taking it as an excuse to spend more time with him. When they arrived at her door, a moment of silence passed between them before she thanked him for making sure she got home safely and made her way inside. The blonde stood by her front door briefly while she reminded herself how to breathe. Honestly, she hadn’t even missed Dragon’s company all that much while out on her adventure with Natsu, which surprised her immensely given their history.

Tuesday was strange. Natsu wasn’t in Lab and was replaced by a guy named Gray. Instead of working on their “unconventional s’more” project, they were dipping things in liquid nitrogen and learning about the molecular changes in the different items when exposed. She could have sworn that the replacement stole a couple of glances at her but she chalked it up to the fact that she was looking particularly cute that morning for an event at the Library. Or so she claimed when she’d spent two hours before lab trying on various outfits. She’d spent the day in class, at the Library, and in her dorm, all while chatting with Dragon. The only time they’d been out of communication was while he was teaching and when they'd both fallen asleep with phones in hand. 

Wednesday came and went mostly due to the fact that Professor Makarov had canceled class for an unknown reason. So the two girls settled themselves in one of their hidden study-nooks in the Library until it was time for Lucy’s shift to start. Natsu had bumped into her, literally, on his way to Gods knew where but had rushed off without much of an explanation. She figured it was probably Greek related and paid it no mind while she went about her night. Homework consumed what little energy she had left before knocking out. Thursday flew past between classes and finishing off the extra work she had for tutoring. She'd even stopped by the Cait Shelter house and hung out with Levy and some of her sisters. Wendy, Lucy’s roommate, had gone too and was determined on becoming a member. 

When Friday afternoon came, Lucy was practically a nervous wreck. Again, no outfit looked good enough. She'd done her make up at least four times. She wasn’t stupid, she knew it was because of a certain  _ salmon- _ haired TA (he’d been quick to correct her Monday night), however, she still couldn’t stop herself. Even her phone chirping away wasn’t enough to break her concentration. She did pause in order to check and was glad she did. Maybe Dragon would be able to distract her. 

**_Dragon: Hey Weirdo, got plans tonight? Or is it you, me, and random kitten videos again?_ **

Biting on her bottom lip slightly, Lucy pondered her reply. The more they spoke, the more intrigued she became. However, with as much time as Natsu spent on her mind, the young freshman was growing more confused by the day. While she wanted to believe there could be  _ something _ with Natsu, she couldn’t shake their first real encounter. The way he’d looked through her like she was transparent, had broken her heart. Minerva had played them both, but it wasn’t Natsu who chose to leave it all behind. Lucy had. 

Grabbing her phone, she quickly replied to her cyber-friend before logging into her computer to check an email Levy had sent her. Seeing as how he was a college professor, Lucy kept the whole tutoring thing to herself. She already felt intellectually inferior as it was, no need to add in more ammunition. 

**_Starfire: Unless you’d rather watch explosion videos again? I bet you can’t find another ‘Mentos and Diet Coke’ video we have yet to see._ **

Reading over the email, she sighed when she realized it was about Fall Rush that started the following week. While she wanted to run away again with everything she had, she had decided to give it another shot with the sole intent of joining Cait Shelter. If for some reason they didn’t take her, she’d drop out and never look back again. 

Noticing the time, Lucy grabbed her backpack and quickly made her way to Precht Hall. 

* * *

_ Friday couldn’t have come soon enough. _

Ever since he walked Lucy to her dorm that night, Natsu couldn’t get her off his mind. Every time he tried, he thought back to how amazing it had felt to have her body so close to his. The smell of her hair had flooded back to him from that night of the Greek Row party when he was carrying her outside. This time she had been conscious, her breath short and ragged in the cramped quarters they had found themselves in. His blood had been boiling underneath his skin until he left her at the door.  

The first thing he'd done upon arriving at the frat house was challenge his pledge brother to a round in the back yard and they'd gone until one in the morning. Even fighting with Gray hadn’t worked! After such strenuous activity, the exhausted Grad Student allowed himself to indulge in another one of his “fun” showers. And again he guiltily blew his load to the image of a certain doe-eyed, golden-haired freshman before passing the hell out. He had officially tried everything imaginable in hopes of taking his mind off of the feeling of having her trapped in his arms. 

If he was being completely honest, the only reason Natsu offered to go to a philanthropic event at a local homeless shelter Tuesday morning was so that he could skip out of lab. He needed space to clear his head and Makarov understood that it was for a “good reason”, pardoning him in order to pass the buck to Gray. In between setting up new beds, moving furniture between the main floors and the basement, and countless other physical tasks, he tried to distract himself by texting Starfire. While he absolutely loved talking to her, he was starting to feel bad every time her name popped up onto his screen. He knew he was using her as a distraction, a nameless, faceless being who made him feel cared for. He wondered if he would have been jacking off to thoughts of her instead if he'd actually known what she looked like. That night he'd gotten so deep into their conversation that he'd passed out before bothering to put his phone up. 

Natsu took advantage of his day off on Wednesday and spent the better part of the daylight hours at his parents’ home about thirty miles outside the city limits. With his older brother off no one knew where exactly, it was up to him to make sure their aging parents were properly cared for. He did some minor house chores while talking to his mom and dad getting grilled in the typical fashion when he'd made the mistake of mentioning Lucy. After enduring what seemed like hours of torture he left (with a bag full of leftovers) with just enough time to make it back to campus for the Rush Event. It was the first one and Natsu couldn't miss it. He was hoping to find a guy he could nominate so that he could continue his ‘Family Tree’ but he'd have to wait until all the events had passed. Running to the house, he'd bumped into Lucy,  _ literally _ , almost knocking the poor girl over. He didn’t really have the time to explain anything to her, so he helped her with her things and took off again, promising himself that he’d talk to her after the tutoring session or something. 

Thursday contained nothing but school and texting Starfire. It had been a completely normal day by Natsu’s standards. He’d watched Gray’s blue-haired mystery woman sneak out for what seemed like the millionth time, reminding himself to ask his best friend about his new friend. Every time he thought about Lucy, he texted Starfire instead in an attempt to trick himself. What did the head docs call it? Transference? It only made him feel worse. By the time he’d made it to his bed, the pinket thought he’d finally rest. He thought wrong.

_ Shit, he’d jumped the ball again. Granted, he was pissed as hell that Lisanna had been spending all that time texting and chatting with other guys, but they were happy right? They went to Greek parties, football games, they’d even served on the Greek Council together. The two of them had been the ideal couple, until they were behind closed doors. Sure, they had their “fun” but it had quickly lost its spark, leading to many Netflix binges and early nights. They hardly even cuddled. But they enjoyed their time together mostly, and it worked for them.  _

_ Until he knew it didn’t. Natsu blew up and kicked her out of his room in the frat house, telling her they were over. A couple days later he’d wanted to cave, he wanted to call her and beg her to take him back. Just so he didn’t have to be alone anymore. Eventually he had tried to call her, but she never answered. His texts went ignored as well. The only thing he could think of was so childish it was either bound to work, or he was going to fail terribly.  _

_ Minerva was sitting on one of the benches outside Lily Heart’s house when Natsu walked up, just as she said she’d be. Lisanna had left campus for the night, so they were free to speak privately. There was something about the atmosphere around them that made the Grad Student feel like he was about to sell his soul to the Devil incarnate.  _

_ “How can I help you tonight, Handsome?” Minerva oozed, her blood-red clawed hand patting the empty space on the bench beside her. Natsu gulped as he sat down, making sure to maintain as much space as humanly possible, even if it was only a couple inches.  _

_ “Can you help me talk to Lisanna?” he rushed, never stopping to take a breath. He feared that if he didn’t get it out immediately he never would.  _

_ Minerva pretended to think it over, eyes raking over him seductively as she did so. It made Natsu shudder and not in a pleasurable way.  _

_ Ultimately she spoke with a salacious grin. “Fine, I’ll arrange for you to have some time with Lis. She’s been dying to talk to you anyway. Are you familiar with the Formal we have at the end of Rush Week? The one back at the house where we--” she paused to lick her lips,  _ “show off  _ the new girls?” _

Friday morning, Natsu had woke up feeling like his stomach was in his throat. The memory of what had been done to Lucy, using him as a tool, absolutely broke him. Not to mention he’d been pissed when he found out that Lisanna had no idea he’d even wanted to meet her. The entire time Minerva had used him as a way to break down Lucy, but in the end it was the blonde freshman that had been the stronger one. After she ran out of the house in her lingerie,  _ the  _ lingerie, Natsu had even tried to find her but unfortunately he’d lost track of her. He’d completely pushed the thought of those tear-filled brown eyes from mind until a few weeks later when she popped up in his class. 

After a pretty intense workout/shower combo, and an afternoon of catching up with his Thesis, Natsu made his way to Precht Hall to set up his study room. It was a small side classroom with two whiteboards on perpendicular cream-colored walls. There was a small, worn, Cherry wood table surrounded by eight chairs, two on either side. He set out his materials and took his seat, waiting for his usual crowd of students to show up. Taking out his phone, he texted Starfire for a bit before noticing the time. Most of the group was usually present by then. Hearing the door knob rattle, and the solid oak door scratch open, Natsu looked up and immediately blanched. 

Looked like he’d be tutoring Ms. Lucy Heartfilia one-on-one, and  _ damn _ , did she look distracting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have Natsu's side of what happened. All he wanted to do was talk to Lisanna but Minerva had other plans. I set it up this way so that the next solo chapters are during their tutoring session ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_ The second Lucy walked in, Natsu knew he was in trouble.  _

The second the door shut behind her, it was like the grad student became physically unable to focus on anything but her. His mind eviscerated any useful thoughts on covalent bonding and instead replaced them with  _ her. _ A short, pink ruffled skirt hung midway down her thighs and a plain white tank top clung to her curves deliciously. She’d left her golden locks down, allowing them to hang loosely across her pale shoulders. Her makeup was casual, accenting her chocolate brown eyes just enough to make Natsu feel like she was staring right through him. 

With slightly flushed cheeks, Lucy made her way to the seat around the corner of the table from Natsu. Honestly, he was surprised by her choice, expecting her to sit across from him like she tended to do the past few weeks. Being alone and in such close proximity to the girl that had been on his mind for weeks didn’t seem like the best of ideas but what was he supposed to do? Move to another seat and make it painfully awkward? Cancel the session entirely under the guise of ‘too little attendance’? Shaking his head briefly, the TA came to his senses. It was like going into a fight, he couldn’t let his opponent catch onto his weaknesses or hear his racing heart.

“And here I was thinking I’d been completely stood up,” Natsu teased cooly with a chuckle, leaning back in his chair in an attempt at appearing casual and unbothered. Any more ‘casual’ and he probably would have fallen over like a complete dumbass.  _ Real smooth, Dragneel.  _

Lucy’s cheeks blushed even harder (if that were even possible), tinging her face, neck, and shoulders in a color rivaling her wardrobe. He honestly thought it was one of the most intriguing things about her. Even when she’d stood up to him at the Greek Row party at the beginning of the semester, she had this subtle flush to her cheeks, like they were desperately trying to give away some major secret that the blonde freshman was too stubborn to share. The more basic side of him, however, simply wanted to believe that his presence was what had that sort of effect on her. 

“Hard to forget when it’s a weekly thing,” Lucy replied, a playful undertone hiding in her voice. She bent down to her right in order to place her bag on the floor underneath the table, causing Natsu to hold back a feral growl when her top rode up her waist, exposing her hip and lower back. Her voice was what brought him back from the edge of depravity. “Guess everyone is too busy partying before the game tomorrow.” 

The Frat boy wanted to slap himself. How could he have forgotten?! The following day was the college’s Homecoming, the Football team’s first home game of the season. No wonder the session was dead, the other students were probably too busy getting drunk and making complete fools of themselves. Granted, the year prior, he and Gray had almost gotten ‘detained’ by Campus Police for streaking across the college grounds with nothing but the school flag after the team had won, but it looked like this year was going to be incident (and fun) free. “With everything going on, the game completely skipped my mind,” Natsu explained, frowning slightly. At least he still had the next day to drink to his heart’s content. 

Bringing them back to reality, the Teacher’s Assistant quickly logged into his laptop and began the tutoring session. Once they were on the subject of Chemistry, and Natsu was able to think with the correct head, the two of them worked in perfect sync. He was so proud of Lucy when she solved problems that he knew had been more difficult for her in the past and the small celebrations she made when she was right made all their combined effort worthwhile. That worksheet he had “found” and emailed her? Yeah, he spent four hours making the damn thing for her but it seemed to do the trick. That bright smile and victorious giggle were the best rewards he could have ever hoped for. 

After about an hour, Lucy excused herself to get a drink from the vending machine, leaving Natsu alone to figure out how to survive the remaining hour. Being so close to her spiked his adrenaline like being on the edge of a cliff. Part of him wanted to make a move, to dive right off head first into the unknown waters below. The other part of him desperately wanted to respect her and her boundaries. She was technically his student for Gods’ sake. If Makarov knew about his “special showers”, the professor would have his head. 

Then he thought about Starfire. Natsu’s stomach fell when he thought about the faceless girl somewhere out in Earthland. Why couldn’t she have been a student at M.C.? Why couldn’t he have met her through a Frat party or inter-college mixer? At least then she would be  _ real _ . Lucy was right in front of him, regardless of how she felt about him. It was normal for him to think/dream/fantasize about someone he actually knew right? Before he could figure out an answer, Lucy was back and setting a can down on the table in front of him. 

“Got you your favorite energy drink,” Lucy said calmly with a sweet smile, smoothing down her skirt before regaining her seat. He couldn’t even remember telling her which brand he preferred.  In that moment, something snapped inside of Natsu and suddenly making a decision was so much easier. Diving off the cliff was the only suitable option. 

“Thanks, Lucy,” he replied, cracking it open and taking a sip in order to buy him some time while he plotted his next move. Reading women was like reading an enemy on the mat, one needed to be quiet and observant in order to truly anticipate the other’s actions. He watched as she brushed strands of her golden hair behind her ear before getting back to work on Natsu’s worksheet. She was breezing through it much to his chagrin, meaning at that rate, she’d finish before the last hour was up.  He knew it was greedy, but he wanted to keep her there with him as long as possible. 

Shifting his upper body, Natsu leaned his arm on the tabletop as he continued to watch Lucy work, closing the gap between them slightly. While talking to women wasn’t exactly his best skill, he normally wasn’t  _ that  _ nervous. He was afraid that if he so much as said the wrong thing, she’d run like some kind of frightened woodland creature. “So…” he muttered, looking down at his laptop in order to give some semblance of control. “Are you going to the game tomorrow with your friends?” Regardless of how many clicks he made on the keyboard, he stayed on the same web page, focusing on her and her response. 

“Levy and her boyfriend are going tailgating with Fairy Tail,” Lucy explained, jotting down her scratch work for one of the formulas. Her teeth trapped her bottom lip as she figured it out, causing that carnal side of Natsu to want to do the same. “Figured I would just sit in the student section and watch.” 

“Your first college Homecoming and you’re not gonna tailgate?” Natsu replied, unable to hide the shock in his voice. He couldn’t imagine going to the football games without spending the day partying and hanging out with his brothers and friends. It made the experience all that much better. No way could Lucy miss out on such a rite of passage. “Why don’t you come too? Fairy Tail always has plenty of booze to share and more than enough tent space.” They always sent the pledges to the Student Lot super early to settle the best spot possible. He grinned brightly at the young freshman. “What do you say?” 

Lucy pondered the idea for a moment before answering, her smile saying everything Natsu needed to hear. “That sounds fun!” she answered excitedly, causing the pinket’s grin to grow. A day spent drinking, playing games, and spending time with Lucy sounded more than perfect to him. She blushed softly once more before turning her attention to solely focus on Natsu. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

The tutoring session continued in the normal fashion, Lucy asking questions with Natsu explaining them a million different way so she would fully understand. She was working on a particular problem while he was scouring his student email for something about Rush Week before he decided to take another chance. Slowly and gently, Natsu brushed his knee against Lucy’s, never taking his gaze away from his screen but watching her from his peripheral vision. The blushing returned with fervor but what happened next was completely unexpected. Coughing, Lucy shifted and crossed her legs, running her shin against his thigh. 

_ Did she think she was smooth?  _

Surprisingly, Lucy left her leg right where it landed, her knee resting against his. Even though it was through his jeans, Natsu felt like he’d been struck by lightning and he was suddenly more aware of her presence. The smell of vanilla and jasmine overtook him, the sound of her tapping her pencil against the desktop, everything made Natsu feel like he was on fire. Her next question shattered him into a million pieces. 

“So how’s that Lisanna girl?” Natsu noted a hint of something like jealousy in her voice but it still pained him. 

“Wouldn’t really know, she’s with one of my brothers now,” he replied, making sure to sound as apathetic as possible. If he was being honest, Natsu had barely even thought about her since meeting Lucy, except when it was something negative. “Don’t hang out much with Lily Heart girls anyway.”  _ For multiple reasons.  _

Lucy giggled at his response. The sound was almost angelic. “I hope I don’t run into them much during Rush next week,” she said softly. Natsu was confused almost immediately. Was she going through Rush  _ again?  _ That took bravery, something that the grad student admired immensely. 

Natsu grinned, puffing out his chest playfully. “Well, if they give you any trouble, you come to me and I’ll handle it. Sound good?” The look in her eyes said it all, gratitude, respect, appreciation, and just a flicker of romantic intent (okay, maybe he was dreaming up that last one). But there was one thing he knew, he’d defend her from the world if it meant her looking at him like that...


	15. Chapter 15

_ Did Precht Hall have to be  _ **_so_ ** _ busy?  _

Lucy’s eyes were fixed on her watch as she waited for the elevator. Due to her multiple outfit changes, she was running late for her tutoring session with Natsu and the other students and it seemed like  _ everyone _ was stuck in first gear. The backdrop around her moved at the speed of molasses with teachers coming but never going, students dawdling in hallways as they waited for classes to begin or let out, even the University’s maintenance crews were clogging the walkways. 

Why was she so frantic? It was just Natsu, her TA, the guy who didn’t know she existed. To him, she was just some girl. Hell, when she’d met him for the first time she’d been wrapped in nothing but lace and he barely gave her the time of day. What difference would her favorite skirt make? The elevator chiming dragged her from her thoughts and she packed herself in with the rest of the waiting passengers, settling in a spot in the front corner. The students beside her were obviously a couple, hands in each other’s back pockets, leaning into each other closely as they giggled to themselves oblivious to the world. The sight made her both happy and sad at the same time, only serving as a painful reminder. 

When the cart arrived at her floor, Lucy made a break for it and quickly exited, auto-piloting herself to the study room. By the time she arrived at the door, her heart was racing. She calmed herself by running her clammy hands over her skirt and reminding herself that it was a group session. The freshman also knew that Natsu would be too focused on the group as a whole to pay her much singular attention, even though she secretly hoped for otherwise. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the doorknob and walked into the room, shocked by what she found. 

Natsu was alone at the table. The only other bag in the room was his and no other chairs had been pulled out. Lucy blushed at the intense stare she received upon entry, her skin burning as his eyes traced over her curves. She had never felt more vulnerable or exposed but surprisingly, it didn’t bother her the way it normally did when guys checked her out. The way he looked at her reminded the co-ed of a child seeing shooting stars for the first time and it only made her flush further. 

Dropping her gaze, Lucy walked over to the table and sat in the chair on the other side of the corner from Natsu. Normally she sat across from him but that was because by the time she usually got there, the only seats left were further away. Not to mention she wasn’t nearly brave enough to sit right next to him. At least there was one upside to being the only student who bothered to show up. 

“And here I was thinking I’d been completely stood up,” Natsu said playfully, leaning on the back two legs of his chair. Lucy allowed herself to drink in the sight of his outstretched body, soft ridges of defined muscle pressing against his taut red t-shirt, and quickly forced herself back to Earthland before she began drooling. 

“Hard to forget when it’s a weekly thing,” Lucy teased, leaning to the side to place her bookbag on the floor. Before she could reach back to grab it, she could feel her tank top riding up her hip, and in turn, Natsu’s eyes on her again. Maybe there was more going on in that salmon-haired head of his than she thought. “Guess everyone is too busy partying before the game tomorrow.” The following day was the school’s Homecoming game, a  _ huge _ event on campus. Levy was going to be spending the day tailgating with Gajeel and the rest of Fairy Tail, but she had no idea what she was going to do or if she was even going.

Natsu frowned, tugging at Lucy’s heartstrings. “With everything going on, the game completely skipped my mind,” he murmured. She found his reaction slightly concerning. When he went back to his laptop to start their session, the blonde took a mental inventory of her tutor. He did look a little tired, small dark circles forming beneath his dark green eyes. She was in no position to lecture anyone on their sleeping habits. It’s not like he was the one sitting up in bed talking to someone he’d never met until the wee hours of the morning. Chalking it up to the intensity of his graduate studies, she refocused on his velvet voice and lost herself in the lesson.

An hour had passed, Lucy started to feel much more confident in her knowledge of the material. The worksheet Natsu had sent her really helped! After all their hard work, she felt as if they deserved a reward and excused herself from the room. Snaking down a couple hallways, she found herself at the vending machines. Using the touchless payment option from her phone, she purchased a bottle of her favorite soda and turned to head back. That’s when the idea struck her. Natsu had been more than kind to her in the past few weeks given their history, the least she could do was bring him something as well. 

Looking over the options, Lucy attempted to figure out which drink to choose for Natsu. He didn’t seem like a sweet tea sort of guy or someone that enjoyed those new age ‘health’ drinks. A familiar can stood out to her in the top right corner of the machine, the red flames unmistakable. Every time a break came during Chemistry, he’d excused himself and always come back with that same energy drink, making her choice clear. The freshman punched a couple of numbers into the keypad and the can was soon traveling down the chute, falling into a slot near her feet. 

It surprised Lucy that she knew those quirky things about Natsu but not about her cyber-friend. She and DragonSlayer had practically discussed everything there was to talk about but she still didn’t know the tiniest things that only physical space can teach. What mannerisms did he have when he was frustrated? Did he pull at his hair and lean his head in his hands like Natsu? Did the corners of his lips practically reach his ears whenever he smiled? Would his gaze have the same effect on her that Natsu’s did? Shaking the confusion loose from her head, Lucy sighed and headed back to the study room. 

When she entered the room a second time, Natsu seemed entranced with something on his computer screen. He practically jumped when Lucy set his can down in front of him. “Got you your favorite energy drink,” she said kindly, taking her seat again. He snapped out of his zombie-like state and thanked her before taking a sip. The silence led her to pay attention to her work, wondering if she had crossed some imaginary line by trying to do something nice. 

They worked for a few minutes individually before Natsu’s shifting in his seat caught Lucy’s attention. She glanced at him discretely by peeking up through her eyelashes, but unfortunately he was still staring dead-on at his computer screen. She knew it was stupid to wish for stolen glances but she couldn’t help it. Ever since the fire escape, she’d done nothing but dreams about those emerald eyes… 

The pinket’s question brought her back to the moment at hand. “Levy and her boyfriend are going tailgating with Fairy Tail,” she replied casually, never looking up from her worksheet. The further she got, the more complex the questions became and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus. “Figured I would just sit in the Student Section and watch.” Not like she was a football junkie or anything. 

Natsu looked at Lucy as if she had personally insulted him. “Your first college Homecoming and you’re not gonna tailgate?” Was it really that big a deal? Being homeschooled for a majority of her life, she hadn’t exactly been exposed to those kinds of societal norms. If it weren't for popular movies and stories she read, the blonde wasn't sure she'd even know what Homecoming was. There were no homecomings to go to when your parents were your Principals. “Why don’t you come too? Fairy Tail always has plenty of booze to share and more than enough tent space.” 

Was he really inviting her to spend the day with him? Well, not just Natsu but his entire fraternity, not to mention any guests the other brothers were bringing. The idea definitely seemed more appealing than sitting around her dorm while everyone else was enjoying themselves. Plus, it gave her an excuse to see Natsu outside of class. His impatience quickly helped her snap back to reality. “That sounds fun,” she answered, her cheeks flushing uncontrollably. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

The rest of the session went as expected, Lucy struggling and Natsu trying to find a million ways to explain the same thing. Her brain was trying to wrap itself around a particular chemical equation when something subtly brushed against her knee, making her cheeks glow crimson. Did he do that purposefully? Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she could tell that he was still working on his laptop, appearing completely unphased. 

An opportunity had presented itself. Lucy could either pretend like she hadn’t felt anything or she could make a move of her own. But the consequences could come back to bite her. What if he hadn’t been trying to touch her? Would she make him uncomfortable? The night they met started replaying in her head before she finally made a decision to shut herself up. Coughing softly, Lucy brought her leg over and crossed them at the knees, grazing Natsu’s thigh on her way down. 

Leaving her knee gently resting against his, Lucy decided to change the course in order to feel out the situation. Swallowing the rising bile in her throat, she remained focused on her work as she spoke. “So how’s that Lisanna girl?” Her heart raced as she angrily scratched out a wrong answer, taking out her stress on the worksheet. 

“Wouldn’t really know, she’s with one of my brothers now.” That was good, right? Even after everything that had happened that night at the party, he still hadn’t gotten back with his ex. Clicking away, he continued. “Don’t hang out much with Lily Heart girls anyway.” What a coincidence, her either. 

Giggling to herself, Lucy confessed to Natsu her apprehension about the upcoming week. “I hope I don’t run into them much during Rush next week.” She couldn’t lie, the thought of being in the same room as those girls made her sick, but the reminder that she wouldn’t have to spend any time with them consoled her slightly. That and Natsu’s rather confident response to her issue. 

“Well, if they give you any trouble, you come to me and I’ll handle it. Sound good?” Just the fact that he was willing to help her meant the world to the doe-eyed freshman. She didn’t get to stare at her Knight in Shining Armor long before he realized the time and ended their session, efficiently dragging her from her reverie. Lucy didn’t even get the chance to really thank him before he was gathering his things and rushing for the door. 

“I’ll meet you in the lobby of your dorm tomorrow at Noon,” the Grad Student said briskly as he left her alone at the table. While part of her wondered if she had done something wrong, the majority of her was excitedly flailing in her seat. What kind of outfit did one wear tailgating…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Thanks so much for your patience. I got really sick midway through Nalu Week and fell terribly behind. I've been trying to get chapters out, along with entries to finish Nalu Week, so the stress didn't quite help with the whole "stop dying" plan. I promise I'll get to the comments from the last chapter.
> 
> Also, this chapter felt harder to write than normal. Maybe it was because I was sick? Maybe it's because I can't get the football game chapter(s!) out of my head? Idk. So if you don't like this one, I apologize upfront. Already working on Chapter 16! Thanks for reading xxoo


	16. Chapter 16

_When Natsu woke up that morning, he felt like he needed a shower._

A cold one at that. Sitting up in his bed, running his fingers through the pink rats' nest on top of his head, he stretched out every sleep-ridden muscle in his body. Unfortunately for him, one particular muscle remained rigid and unchanged. While he felt badly dreaming about Lucy in such a risque way, the grad student attempted to make himself feel better by reminding himself that he couldn't control what his subconscious conjured up. It's not like he wanted to think about her  _that_  way…

Okay. That was a lie. Of course, he wanted to think about her that way. Even when they were sitting in the study room, all his lizard brain could think of was how amazing her legs looked in that frilly skirt. Natsu was constantly conflicted, half of him wanting to tear off what little clothing she had on while the other half desperately wanted to throw a thick, woolen blanket around her so that none of the other boys could leer at her like a piece of meat. Granted he was no better but at least he was old enough to know how to be more slick about it.

Shaking off lingering dreams of a certain moaning, writhing blonde, Natsu threw off his blankets and immediately grabbed his shower kit from the shelf in his closet. Despite his best efforts, his raging hard-on stood firm and he huffed grumpily as he used his kit to try to cover up the tent he was pitching. It was going to be hard seeing as how scouts could have probably camped underneath it, but he didn't want to risk running into one of the other brothers before he was awake and aware.

Slinging his towel over his shoulder, Natsu ventured out into the hall and hurried down to the communal showers. There were a couple of loiterers posted by the changing area, but paying them no mind, he entered the farthest stall and disrobed. The still half-asleep zombie laid his clothes on the bench while turning the water to 'scalding', stepping in and allowing the burning streams to rouse him. It didn't take long before he was fully conscious and planning out the day.

A typical day of Fairy Tail Tailgating usually consisted of a lot of burgers, broads, and even more booze. Luckily for him, being a grad student exempted Natsu from having to contribute to any of the committees and permitted him unlimited access to all the fun. It also meant that he could spend the entire day with Lucy and there wouldn't be any serious consequences. Well, there wouldn't be as long as he kept his wits about him and monitored his drinking. It also meant that he could keep an eye on her. Lily Heart tended to try to hang around the FT boys (thanks to Lisanna) and he didn't want Lucy to run into trouble with any of them.

Natsu finished up and pulled on his lucky flame boxer briefs, a pair of black and red striped board shorts and a black muscle tee with a fiery red Fairy Tail logo emblazoned across his chest. Looking down at his phone, he swore aloud when he realized the time. He only had six minutes until he was supposed to meet Lucy! He figured that if he ran, he might just barely make it by his scarf to tie back his salmon locks, he took off, weaving through the random brothers who were also raucously getting ready for Game Day.

By the time he met up with Lucy, he felt like he'd gone through the workout of a lifetime. Natsu had hauled ass only to arrive one minute late, which was actually quite the feat. Of course, Lucy hadn't minded, laughing at him kindly while he panted. Her outfit certainly hadn't helped in any regard. The blonde donned a tight pair of denim short-shorts and a college t-shirt that had been all cut up and re-tied in a way that exposed a majority of her back while her hair hung in a low ponytail. The TA couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he spotted red Chuck Taylors, matching his favorite pair back at the Frat House.

"Thought you'd be in better shape," Lucy teased, still laughing as they began their trek to the Student Lot. While he could tell she was playing around, his bravado wouldn't allow his ego to take the hit quietly.

"I'm in great shape, excuse you very much," Natsu remarked, playfully pushing her on the shoulder. There were plenty of ways he could show off his physical aptitude but of course, he could only fantasize about certain ones.

After almost ten minutes of walking, talking, and laughing, the two students finally arrived at the student lot. Natsu craned his neck in search of his brothers and found them at the far end of the space. The other organizations seemed to be getting their parties into full swing as well, making the field a warzone covered in beer and red plastic cups. Taking a chance, he grabbed Lucy by the hand and lead them to Fairy Tail's tent. Her not yanking her hand back immediately was a good sign, right? Too bad he was too busy guiding to notice the blush that had come over the freshman's cheeks.

"About time, Flame Brain!" Gray shouted from the already occupied beer pong table, his arm draped around who Natsu had come to find out was Lucy's Desk Attendant. When neither of the girls displayed any signs of awkwardness he expected, he figured they'd be alright after all.

Grabbing two bottles of ale from a cooler near the entrance of the tent and popping them open, Natsu handed one to Lucy before taking a sip and answering his pledge brother. "Had to make sure the Freshie got here in one piece! Calm your tits will ya?!" he bellowed, earning him a swift kick to the back of the leg from said "freshie" and a grin from Gray.

"Looks like she can do just fine without your ass," Gray snickered, his date tightening her grip around his bare waist. Lucy and Natsu made their way over to the couple and the four of them formed a small circle of their own. The boys soon began swapping stories about each other (mostly so they could get their digs in), making the girls laugh constantly. Combining that with the multiple beers they all drank in the span of a couple hours, he shouldn't have been surprised when Lucy asked Juvia to show her to the closest restroom.

Taking advantage of the Lucy-free moment, Natsu sat on top of a cooler next to the Pong table and pulled up the all too familiar messenger application on his phone. The night before, while he'd laid in bed thinking about Lucy, he'd come to a conclusion. He had to tell Starfire the truth. He couldn't keep leading her on, especially if he wanted any sort of chance with Lucy. It wasn't fair to either of them. It had taken him a couple of hours but he'd figured out what to say, more or less, and it didn't take him very long to type out his thoughts. While he felt confident writing, when it came time to push the send button, he felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. What if she hated him for lying? What if she never wanted to speak to him again? Even though he loved talking to her, Lucy was worth it...right?

Natsu took a deep breath, chugged the remained of his beer, and tapped the screen before he could think twice. The loud buzzing of a nearby phone immediately caught his attention, making his heart rate spike. Was she there? Not fucking possible. Sitting up from his seat, he scoured the table until he located exactly what he was looking for. Finding it only made matters worse.

In his hand was a small smartphone, a tiny golden star charm dangling from the bright blue case. Only one girl in school had a phone like that. Turning it over in his calloused hands, Natsu paled at the notification on the screen.

"One new Chat from  _DragonSlayer_!"

* * *

 

_Finally, nightmares were starting to be replaced by dreams._

Emerald eyes baring into her soul, pointed canines glistening, carved chest heaving. 'Wet dreams' didn't occur often for Lucy but she had to admit that she could grow used to them if they were all like that one. Even if part of her was ashamed for dreaming about Natsu, the more logical side of her helped her see reason. She couldn't control what she dreamt about, so she might as well enjoy them. Not like they were being broadcast to the world.

It had taken Lucy all morning to get ready even with Levy's help. It had been the bluenette's idea to cut up Lucy's new school pride shirt that she bought at the bookstore and the younger girl couldn't disagree that she liked the aesthetic. Part of her hoped that Natsu would too, making her cheeks glow brightly enough to grab Levy's attention.

"Thinking about  _Natsuuu~_  again, Lu?" she teased, earning her a glare. The sorority girl simply laughed in return, finishing up the design on Lucy's shirt. "Seriously girl, are you ever going to say anything?"

Lucy blanched at the idea. "Of course not!" she screamed, making Levy laugh even harder. "No way I could ever do that. He's my tutor, my Lab TA, and can actually fail me. Why would I do that to myself?"

Tying off the last strip of fabric, Levy held up the shirt to her best friend all while shaking her head softly. "This isn't high school anymore, Lu," she remarked softly while Lucy changed into the outfit that had taken hours to choose. "If you want something, you have to go after it. It's not like you have anything to lose. There are only a couple months left in the semester and then you're free. What's stopping you?"

Lucy pondered over Levy's words as they continued their primping to the music blaring in the background. Not only did she have Natsu on her mind, but she couldn't possibly forget about Dragon. While they still talked every day, it had begun to feel a bit forced. She knew she was talking to him so much as a distraction from her feelings (mostly) but it still hurt to know that he was growing bored with her too. Lately, they were only texting a few times a day. They'd had such great nights sitting up late, chatting about everything and anything until the early hours of the morning. If she was being honest though, part of her yearned to have those same conversations with a certain grad student too.

Levy left at five 'til noon, allowing Lucy a few moments to collect herself. Tying up her red Chucks, she took off for the lobby and said a silent prayer that she was the first to arrive. If she had to walk out only to find him waiting on her, she just knew she'd do something stupid, like trip and eat tile gracefully. Luckily whatever deity out in the universe heard her because she couldn't see anyone waiting through the glass windows of the lobby. When the blonde exited the building, she was only alone for a moment before a flash of pink and black appeared before her.

Poor Natsu was a panting mess. Had he really run all the way from Greek Row? When he bent over, Lucy's first reaction was to make sure he was okay, but she didn't want to give anything away. Instead, she settled for their standard teasing/flirtatiousness that she'd come to enjoy. The fraternity boy had looked genuinely hurt that Lucy would accuse him of being out-of-shape. His lips had curved into a slight pout and it had to be one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. Natsu was quick to turn the tables though, bumping her to the side of the walkway while they laughed their way to the Student Lot.

Upon arriving, Lucy felt slightly out of place. Everyone around her was boisterous and rowdy with all kinds of different music battling each other for dominance over the field. The smell of alcohol wafted everywhere, catching her off guard. What else had she expected from a pre-football game event? Tea sandwiches and cookies? Before she knew what was going on, Natsu had grabbed her by the hand, making her flush crimson, in order to lead her out of the chaos. Just that one, platonic, helpful touch had sent her stomach straight to her throat. Thankfully he made quick work of the crowds, leading them to Fairy Tail's tent in no time at all.

It didn't take much effort for Lucy to fit in with Natsu's friends. At first, she had been surprised to see Juvia (especially when she was practically hanging all over some guy) but the two had settled into comfortable conversations about the academic year thus far, Lucy's plans for Rush, and various other topics. The four of them shared a few more rounds before the youngest of their little posse needed to excuse herself. Discreetly asking Juvia to show her to the nearest restroom, the two women left the tent and made their way toward the stadium.

They continued with their polite conversation until they reached the stadium. While washing their hands in silence, Juvia cleared her throat, effectively reining in Lucy's attention. "Lucy," she asked, her voice soft as if she was talking to a child. "Is there something going on between you and Natsu?" Surprisingly she didn't sound like she was chastising the blonde. It seemed as if she was more concerned than anything.

Lucy swallowed nervously, wringing her hands out over the basin before grabbing some scratchy, brown paper towels. There was only so much she could do in order to avoid the subject at hand. Not like there was much to avoid to begin with. There were only so many ways one could say 'I'm into someone that doesn't even see me.'

"He's a TA in one of my classes," the freshman explained calmly. Well, as calmly as she could muster given her increasing panic. "And he's my tutor. Seems like an alright guy though." There. That would throw Juvia off her trail, wouldn't it?

They both began walking back to the lot while Juvia giggled. Apparently, Lucy had no such luck. "I see," the elder mocked knowingly. "Then I suppose there's no need to tell you to be careful, hm? I certainly hope his tutoring sessions have been of benefit to you." If Lucy hadn't been distracted by her heart threatening to escape her chest, maybe she would have noticed the playful wink she received from the desk attendant.

Maybe she should tell him. Maybe Levy and Juvia were right. There was nothing to be afraid of except the unknown. Not knowing what Natsu thought about her was way more torturous than being informed either which way. Having an answer might not be such a terrible thing after all.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. Walking up to the boys under the tent, Lucy froze when she locked eyes on Natsu. Her hands drifted subconsciously to the worn pattern in her back pocket, the one that usually housed her cell phone. How could she have been so stupid to leave it behind? However, the look in his eyes was the most troubling part. What exactly did he see...?


	17. Chapter 17

_"Is that my phone?"_

Lucy's voice was a tad bit more accusatory than she anticipated. When she had walked up on Natsu holding her phone, the freshman panicked slightly. She could feel her heart racing in her chest as she extended a shaky hand in order to retrieve her device. Natsu's face was contorted in a way she hadn't seen before and she began running through the different reasons as to why he might look like he was trying to decipher a foreign language.

"Yeah," he replied quickly, grinning playfully and immediately thrusting his hand forward, displaying her phone on his open palm. "Left your phone out on the table." Behind them, Gray and Juvia were setting up the table, arranging the half-filled water cups in their typical triangular formation. The pink-haired grad student leaned over to his right and pulled four beers from the cooler by their feet, sliding two down the length of the tabletop only to be caught by his pledge brother on the other end. "But at least you got back in time. Now let's kick their asses!"

Reaching out, Lucy's fingers gently brushed over Natsu's as she slowly took hold of her phone and illuminated the screen before relocating it to her back pocket. The only notification was a chat message from Dragon that could definitely wait until later. She knew she needed to talk to him but it could wait until after the game. No need to kill her mood or her impending buzz. Still unsure about Natsu's hurried reaction, she smiled brightly and joined him at their end of the table, chalking it up the shock of him finding her phone unattended in a very vulnerable area.

While Lucy had never played Beer Pong before, the elder students didn't hesitate to teach her. Well, the boys didn't anyway. Juvia was a bit hesitant at first but lightened up once she and Gray had lost the first couple tosses. The blonde watched as Natsu sunk practically every shot with practiced ease, celebrating excitedly whenever he or Lucy scored. She figured it was for positive reinforcement, not to mention they were all having fun. It felt so relaxed that if she gagged the nagging voice in the back of her mind, she could pretend that they were nothing more than two couples killing time like typical college students. That was until two more familiar faces from a separate fraternity arrived.

"Hey, Natsu!" Sting Eucliffe yelled fanatically, almost like someone meeting their childhood hero. It took him a couple seconds to notice Lucy standing by Natsu's side and his brow scrunched in confusion while Rogue stood idly by. "Since when do you two know each other?"

Lucy blushed mildly but Natsu beat her to the punch, answering rapidly. "She's one of my tutoring students," he replied while missing the first shot of the game, "How do you two know each other?"

She could practically feel her heart breaking. Natsu said it himself. She was nothing more than his student. Out of everything he could have said, that's what he went with. How could Lucy have honestly expected anything else? Why would a handsome, funny, charming, older guy like Natsu Dragneel want a barely legal, mathematically impaired kid like her?

"Our parents are longtime friends..." he murmured questioningly as if he couldn't understand why he was being asked that question in the first place. A grin wormed its way to the blond's face while his stoic brother continued to stay quiet. "That's the thing about Rich Kids. Everyone knows everyone."

Natsu's voice took on a rougher edge. "What can we do for you, Eucliffe?" The tension between them became palpable and soon Gray was coming from around the table to stand behind his brother.

"Just wanted to come and say 'hey', nothing to get your panties in a twist about," the blond replied sarcastically, blinking at the sudden change in Natsu's demeanor. "Can't I come and say hi to two of my friends?"

The two alpha males stared each other down for a moment before Gray broke them up. "Well, now that we know how everyone knows Lucy," he muttered sarcastically, "Can we get back to our game? I can't whoop your ass if you aren't playing Pyro." Lucy said silent prayers to whatever deities were listening as Natsu icily turned his back on the Sabertooth brothers and insulted Gray right back as if nothing had happened. Confusedly, she stole glances between the pinket beside her (standing minutely closer than he was prior) and the two guys walking away from them, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Why had Natsu's attitude changed when Sting showed up? Granted it was the grad student that had found her at the Sabertooth party at the beginning of the semester after Sting had forgotten about her, but that wasn't a reason for Natsu to still be upset. Maybe there was drama between them that she wasn't privy to? Or maybe that 'Rich Kid' comment threw him for a loop? It's not like he knew much about her past. Filing the information away, the freshman put on her best smile and partnered up with Juvia for a Battle of the Sexes round.

Hours of stereotypical college Homecoming debauchery kept the four students more than occupied until the game was about to start. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia made sure to take Lucy to the parade so she could see all the floats from the different organizations, the marching band playing energizing tunes, the works. They all received a bunch of free t-shirts and other school paraphernalia before the four of them turned back toward Fairy Tail's tent. They continued to drink, the boys participating in all kinds of competitions while the girls laughed and watched from a safe distance.

Every time she looked at Natsu, Lucy took a gulp of her beer in order to dull the heartache that had blossomed throughout the day. The worst part was that he acted no differently toward her. He still cracked jokes, invaded her personal space, everything that normally transpired between them. Honestly, she was tempted to go back to her dorm, feigning some sort of sudden illness, until he alerted her it was time to head into the stadium. He looked so excited to go that the blonde couldn't bring herself to kill his good time. Instead, she faked a smile once more and nodded toward the student entrance that was already swarming with students.

Gray and Juvia were leading the group before Lucy felt a firm grasp around her upper arm, gently turning her to face behind her. Natsu's face was unreadable, but his gaze was locked on her.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice laced with hints of concern. Lucy's confusion only continued to grow as a result.

Smiling once more, she shifted her hips to the side and giggled sweetly. Years of practice at faking her emotions always came in handy at the most random moments. "Of course," she replied cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Natsu's head cocked to the side, his emerald eyes focused heavily on her face. "You're not smiling right," he answered matter of factly. "And your laugh sounds different. Are you sure everything's okay?"

Lucy nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would tell him everything that she really didn't need him to know. Shoving his arm gently, she began walking backward toward the stadium, still watching Natsu as he followed behind. "Come on, Natsu. I don't want to be late to my first Homecoming game!"

* * *

_No fucking way._

Lucy was Starfire? Natsu's head spun as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just uncovered. Part of him was relieved, no longer facing having to choose between the two women. However, a bigger problem now presented itself. Did he tell Lucy everything? Or did he wait for a better time? Telling her at the tailgate seemed wrong given their situation. Unluckily for him, Lucy's arrival didn't leave him much time to decide on a course of action.

Listening to her speak and handing the damned device over, Natsu forced himself to smile. "Yeah, left it behind on the table," he replied, knowing that it was not the right time to have that conversation. There would be plenty of time after the game. He reached into the cooler and grabbed the beers necessary for the game. At least that would provide him with some type of distraction for the time being. Sliding two to Gray, he confirmed with his partner and the four began their bout. Sure, it took some time to teach Lucy how to play, but with his experience? No way they were going to lose. His name wasn't up on the Frat House wall for nothing.

It wasn't long before their fun was interrupted, and of course, it had to be Sting fucking Eucliffe. Natsu hadn't seen him hanging around Lucy since the night of the Sabertooth party but if that night showed him anything, it was how little Sting actually cared about the blonde bombshell beside him.

"Hey Natsu!" the wiseass greeted, his personal shadow hot on his trail as always. The pinket wasn't blind. He watched as Sting took in the situation and part of the grad student bristled with pride when the younger fraternity boy seemed confused by fact that Lucy was spending time with him. "Since when do you two know each other?"

Shit. What did he say? _Oh, first I broke her heart unknowingly, then I met her online under an assumed alias, and now I'm trying to figure out the best way to proceed with this incredibly fucked up situation?_  The only thing he could think of was the truth. "She's one of my tutoring students," he answered briskly, avoiding looking down at Lucy. It killed him to make their relationship seem as insignificant as that but he didn't have a choice. Not until they were alone and could talk through everything. Missing his next shot only made him feel worse. "How do you know each other?"

Natsu wanted nothing more than to wipe away the sickening grin that was developing across Sting's face. "Our parents are longtime friends…" he remarked as if Natsu were too stupid to understand. "That's the thing about Rich Kids. Everyone knows everyone."

That statement slapped Natsu like a pissed off ex-girlfriend. Starfire had told him that she came from money but he never thought about it in connection with Lucy. His ego deflated at the thought that he could lose her to someone whose pockets were lined more thickly. He wanted to be a science teacher upon graduating, helping high school students love chemistry like he did. It wasn't like that particular career was going to make him a millionaire.

"What do you want, Eucliffe?" he growled unexpected, unable to contain the negative emotions that were slowly taking control of him. At least he was much more of a stand-up guy than Sting was. He could feel Gray closing in behind him, backing him up in case shit went down. That's what brothers were for, regardless of blood tie or not. That added sense of support helped Natsu straighten his shoulders and hold his ground.

"Just wanted to come and say 'hey', nothing to get your panties in a twist about," Sting huffed sarcastically. Natsu was a step away from decking the guy square in the jaw but he knew that wouldn't look good in Lucy's eyes, especially if they were some sort of 'friends'. "Can't I come and say hi to two of my friends?"

Gray soon broke up the two testosterone ridden males, effectively dismissing Sting and Rogue back to their own tent. Natsu immediately felt better once the two Sabertooth brothers were gone but he could see a strange look on Lucy's face. Resigning to the fact that he'd probably upset her, he allowed himself to be split up from her for the next round. At least he'd get to look at her and not be creepy about it.

They all hung out for hours and Natsu absolutely loved it. It felt so perfect, the four of them falling into perfect sync together in no time. They laughed together, drank together, everything happening so organically that Natsu actually allowed himself to feel like it was some sort of double date. They took Lucy to watch her first Homecoming parade (even though Natsu admittedly spending less time watching the floats pass by and focusing on how excited Lucy was instead) and they had a ball listening to the band play popular songs from the radio, making students dance in the streets of campus. He and Gray sat back while Lucy and Juvia swayed together to the music, but his brother soon dragged him from his reverie.

"Tell me you're going to do something about her," the raven-haired student hissed, trying desperately not to be heard by their counterparts. "It's getting fucking agitating man. Just do it already."

"It's not that simple," Natsu growled in return. "Trust me. If it were, do you think I'd honestly be able to keep something like that to myself?"

Gray nodded, not needing any time to contemplate the truthfulness of his brother's statement. Natsu wasn't exactly known for his self-control. The two of them refocused their gazes on the girls again, silently deciding to enjoy the rest of the evening.

The group returned to Fairy Tail's tent and continued their drinking games until it was time to go to the game. Once Gray and Juvia had gotten a bit ahead, Natsu grabbed onto Lucy and turned her to face him. Ever since Sting's interruption, she hadn't been the same. Her smile hadn't been as bright, her laugh missing the bell like quality that he loved so much. Before they did anything he was going to make sure that she was alright. And if she wasn't? He'd find somewhere else for them to go, as long as the corners of her smile actually reached her eyes.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, locking gazes with the blonde freshman while he felt her blood pulsing beneath his firm grasp.

There came the fake-ass smile again. She leaned on her left leg and brought her hands to her cocked hips. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she answered instantly.

Natsu explained his reasoning only to be shot down again, Lucy playfully dismissing his concerns in order to corral him into the stadium with the other students. If she wasn't going to tell him, he didn't want to push her. All he could do was hope that once everything was out in the open, their situation would uncomplicate itself for the better.

The game was a brutal one, their arch-rivals, the University of Alvarez, giving Magnolia College an incredible run for their money. They were pretty much tied the entire game, the student sections erupting at every single call in some fashion or another. Natsu was amazed by how intensely Lucy enjoyed the action, only using that as one more reason to like her. She yelled just as loudly as he did when their Running-Back had been taken out by the opposing team's defense, which was impressive, to say the least. The poor thing had even gasped when one of the Alvarez linebackers was knocked unconscious. He lost himself in watching her experience everything for the first time and before he knew it, the game had ended, Magnolia winning by just one field goal.

Looking down at his phone, Natsu noticed the group text from Loke, telling the brothers about the impending party back at the house. Gray had already gotten Juvia to agree to go, all he needed was to ask Lucy.

Once they were out of the stadium, Natsu pulled the two of them off to the side, waves of students gushing around them. He looked into bright chocolate eyes and grinned excitedly. "First Homecoming tailgate, First Homecoming game…" he listed playfully, checking items off of an invisible list he pretended to hold in his hands. "There's only one thing left to have the full experience. Are you ready for your first Homecoming frat party?"


	18. Chapter 18

“You seriously read those trashy novels?” 

Natsu doubled over in laughter as he and Lucy trekked across campus from the stadium back to Greek Row, earning him a sharp pat on the back. The two of them had agreed to walk rather than take the campus shuttle with the rest of their group. Even though it meant walking from one end of campus to the other, it also granted him some highly coveted one-on-one time with Lucy. So far they’d been having a great time, teasing each other, Natsu showing off by balancing on curbs and planters, Lucy sharing ‘new’ bits of information with him. Every time she explained something he already knew due to their online friendship, his heart twinged as it beat rapidly against his chest. Part of the grad student knew he had to tell the poor girl the truth but the 1000-watt smile she was sporting made him want to protect her from any harm possible, even if that included himself. 

About half way through the trip, they came upon the campus fountain, multiple jets of water rocketing toward the sky. It was easily the size of a small Olympic pool, shallow as if designed for children. The Magnolia College crest was emblazoned along the bottom and there were thousands of coins littering throughout. There were randomly placed flood lamps along the ring which illuminated the entire fountain with a glow. The lip of the outer wall stood about two feet off the ground but the top was just wide enough for people to sit on it, which they usually did through the day. Being in the center of campus, it was a heavily trafficked area and Natsu couldn’t help but relish in the peace and quiet. 

Jumping onto the border, Natsu grinned down as Lucy shook her head. She had given up on lecturing him back by the Music building when he had run against the wall and flipped off of it. Even though he knew he’d already told Starfire, he’d had to explain his martial arts training to Lucy, earning him a look that bordered on lustful. He also knew that she practiced Muay Thai (which was hotter than hell in itself) but again, couldn’t say shit without having to tell her about being her cyber bestie. All the lying was getting frustrating, especially when she looked up at him with those dark chocolate doe eyes. 

“You know, one day you’re going to fall and all I’m going to do is laugh,” Lucy murmured, rolling her eyes as he played around on the concrete barrier. Standing above her, Natsu permitted himself a millisecond to peer downward, the valley between her breasts barely visible from his angle. His mind immediately wandered, wondering if the skin there was just as soft as it appeared. Thankfully she didn’t notice and continued to mock him as normal. “We still have quite a bit to go if you do fall in,” she mused, drifting alongside him as he circled the fountain, “In case you didn’t realize.” 

The pinket barked out a laugh, hopping from one leg to another as he traipsed about. “Thanks, Mom, I think I’ll be fine,” he replied smugly, bending down just so he could push her gently. He was growing to love his time with Lucy mainly because it felt so comfortable. Instead of commanding him to behave, the blonde just looked on while he acted up, accepting him for who he was. He also knew that she accepted the more intimate parts of him as well, spending long nights sharing secrets, dreams, hopes, and wants all while never knowing that she was only a ten-minute walk from his bedroom. And now that he knew that his cybergirl and Lucy were the same person? No way was he doing anything to ruin it. 

Lucy giggled as she stumbled, immediately dropping her gaze to the ground. That’s when it hit him like Edison and his lightbulb. Turning to face her, Natsu cleared his throat to get her to look up at him, nearly taking his breath away. He held both his hands out to her and nodded toward the fountain. “Come on,” he prodded, watching her face drop in shock and getting a huge kick from it. “I didn’t drop you from the fire escape, did I? How is this any different? At least it’s closer to the ground.” Every molecule yearned to have her close and all he could do was pray to whatever Gods were listening that she wanted the same. 

Maybe someone was listening after all. The next thing he knew Lucy was sliding her petite hands into his calloused mitts, kicking her left foot up onto the ledge. With a gentle tug, Natsu raised the freshman off the ground and soon found himself with his arms full of blonde beauty. Just having her in such close proximity sent him into overdrive, his skin burning where her lithe fingers wrapped around his bicep in order to stabilize herself. Honestly, he could have kissed her right there and then, he wanted to kiss her but found himself confused by a sly grin on Lucy’s face. 

Without warning, Lucy shifted her weight to push him toward the fountain’s pool, causing Natsu to lose his balance. The balls of his feet slipped suddenly and he felt himself falling backward toward the water. Not before wrapping his fingers around Lucy’s wrists though. With a surprised yelp and a mischievous chuckle, the blonde was able to deftly slip her hand from his grasp, making Natsu fall into the shallow pool alone. 

“Told you that you’d eventually fall!” Lucy teased, sticking her tongue out playfully. Natsu was both surprised and pleased that he’d been bested, a new feeling for someone so competitive. It didn’t mean he was going to lay down and take it though. He snaked his arms out quickly in order to catch her during her moment of victory but was shot down again when she jumped down to the ground. “Looks like you’re the only wet one tonight,” she remarked with a laugh. “You really need to be more careful, Natsu.” 

The grad student could feel a soft growl building in the bottom of his chest. His competitive nature was boiling him from the inside out, but he found himself oddly aroused by her dominance at the same time. Everything about Lucy was so different than what he was used to. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to her. Every conversation meant he learned something new about her, every minute he spent with her both flew by and crept at a snail’s pace. She even smelled heavenly, like wildflowers combined with something uniquely her.  Lucy was the exact opposite of every girl he’d ever been interested in and so far, she was turning out to be everything he’d ever been looking for. 

* * *

_ All Lucy wanted to do was kiss him. _

Natsu’s emerald eyes were melting right through her as the two stood by the fountain, the elder student still refusing to move from his spot in the pool. Her skin hummed as if an electric current was running through her, planting her firmly on the other side of the wall. Every voice in her mind screamed at her to just lean in those extra couple feet and do what she’d been dying to do for weeks. 

Lucy couldn’t have picked a better setup if she tried. With the darkness surrounding them broken apart from the streaks of halogen lights, the fountain’s jets cascading all around them, Natsu looking at her as if she would disappear at any minute, the entire situation felt like it had been replicated from a random Rom-Com. It was gearing up to be everything her hopeless romantic self had ever wanted in a ‘magic moment’ but something still felt...wrong. 

“R-ready to go?” she squeaked, pulling away from the fountain and looking toward the direction they were headed. While she was disappointed that she didn’t take advantage of such a picturesque moment, she knew in her heart that she made the right decision when she saw him smile warmly and vault out of the fountain. It helped that Natsu wasn’t guilting her, making comments about her ‘teasing’ him or the like. She’d gotten way too much of that in her life and knowing that the pinket was so different only made him more appealing. 

Until he shook himself off like some kind of drenched mutt. Natsu’s childlike laughter was infectious and soon the two of them were on their way to the Fairy Tail house. Surprisingly, the second half of their trek was a lot quieter, both parties seemingly lost in their own thoughts but unaffected by the mutual silence. They walked side by side, leaving very little space between them until Lucy felt a light brushing against her fingertips. She could have sworn that she felt sparks flying off her from each fleeting touch, but she honestly didn't know what to make of them. Were they intentional? Was it simply a side effect of the lack of space? Surely if he wanted to grab her hand he would, right?

Or she could. Lucy's mind reeled at the possibility. If she was the one that initiated something because she misread the signs, what would happen as a result? Natsu could stop talking to her, that was for sure. Could he lose his position with the school? And wouldn't that affect his ability to graduate with his degree? Finally the blonde shook her head casually but intentionally, shaking loose all the poisonous thoughts that were clouding her judgment. Levy's words rang through her head as she remembered that she needed to make things happen for herself. Life wasn't like a grand story from a novel, predetermined and romantic. Life was messy, heartbreaking, and filled with experiences both good and bad.

Inhaling quietly, Lucy murmured a silent prayer under her breath and reached out, slowly intertwining her fingers with Natsu's. She fully expected him to pull away, or at least give her some sign of his disinterest, but was surprised when he fixed his grip so that their fingers laced more comfortably. His arm now wrapped around hers so that his hand hung between hers and her thigh. his knuckles brushing against her ever so gently as they both moved to close what little space remained between the two of them. Lucy didn't even care that half his body was wet and freezing, just the warmth radiating off of him was good enough to shield her from the crisp Fall air.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she leaned into Natsu's shoulder slightly, earning her faint kiss to the top of her head. The freshman couldn't help but wonder if her TA could physically hear her heart pounding in her chest. Gods knew he could see the terrible flush that she knew was there, the warm tickle rising from her chest the second she felt Natsu return her advance. It felt like the storybook moment she'd always dreamed about, but she quickly shoved the thought to the back of her mind, ignoring it in favor of relishing in the moment instead. At the moment, there was nothing and nowhere better than what was already in her reach.

When they arrived at the frat house, Lucy wasn't surprised by what they found. People were drinking out on both the front and back lawns, loud club music blaring from the innards of the house. Natsu's grip on her hand tightened as he brought them up the porch steps and inside the foyer. Even with the ever-expanding crowd, he guided them to the back of the living space with practiced ease. Remembering the layout of the house from the first party helped slightly but it wasn’t long before Natsu was leading them toward a roped off staircase. There were two brothers standing by the entryway, obviously serving as some sort of security team. 

“Sorry, Brother Salamander, but no one except brothers are allowed upstairs,” the ‘guard’ warned, the other staring on as if shocked by the exchange. “Rules are Rules.” 

Natsu growled as he pulled Lucy closer, wrapping her arm around his middle before glaring down at what Lucy gathered were either newly initiated members or pledges they were borrowing for the evening. “Are you seriously trying to tell  _ me  _ that  _ I  _ can’t bring a girl up to  _ my  _ room?” he questioned authoritatively, catching said girl off guard. Apparently, it did its job, satisfactorily dismissing the guards and allowing the two travelers passage to the Brothers’ Only quarters. 

When they arrived at Natsu’s door, he immediately apologized to Lucy for the mess before even so much as cracking the door opening. He rambled for a moment about being a busy grad student who had a thesis to write, which led Lucy to expect a flurry of paperwork and textbooks. What she didn’t expect was the table full of chemicals and all sorts of other tools. There were burners, beakers, a full lab that he could access in his underwear. Not that she had ever pictured him in his underwear. Relocating her gaze made her realize she didn’t have much to imagine much longer, finding a few spare pairs of Natsu’s boxers strewn about in an open drawer. 

“Sorry, but I couldn’t enjoy the party in wet clothes,” Natsu grumbled, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from a basket beneath his bed. “And I figured you wouldn’t want to wait by yourself downstairs.” Lucy nodded at that, watching as he disappeared behind a nearby door. A moment later he erupted from what now appeared to be a closet, but Lucy could practically feel herself drooling at the sight that welcomed her. 

In front of her stood Natsu, jeans loosely riding on his chiseled hips, his upper body completely bare. Her eyes greedily took in the image, memorizing every freckle patch, scar, and the few tattoos that littered his frame. His abs were defined, creating small valleys that Lucy wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over. Gods he was handsome normally but now he flat out took her breath away. 

“You okay, Lucy?” he teased, a throaty chuckle bringing Lucy’s attention back to his emerald gaze. The lack of space between them became painfully apparent as she found herself glued to the faded wooden floorboards. What happened next simply  _ happened _ , the mildly confused young woman watching it happen like a movie in a theater. Before she knew it, she perched on the tips of her toes and firmly grabbed onto Natsu’s shoulder for support. Combining intense fear, excitement, and more emotions than the young woman could properly explain, she took a deep breath and gingerly pressed her lips against his, only for a wild banging to breakout against the door behind them. 


	19. Chapter 19

_ Did she just…?  _

Natsu’s mind blanked out once he felt Lucy’s lips against his. Out of the million and one ways he had imagined that moment, he would have never expected her to make the first move. She had always seemed like that typical fairytale princess waiting for her prince to sweep her off her feet. However, the longer she kissed him, the further from prince he fell. With the fire burning beneath his skin, the longing culminated in a moment that made him feel like a dragon hoarding the treasure it spent its life trying to obtain. 

The intrusive banging made Natsu growl possessively (which seemed to spur Lucy on if her gently biting down on his bottom lip was any indication), but now that he had what he wanted within reach? Nothing was stopping him. 

The graduate student painfully ripped his lips away from the dazzling blonde just long enough to yell at the intruder to go away. The raucous rhythm ceased for a split moment, probably due to immense fear, but it was long enough for Natsu to set his sights back on Lucy. Without thinking twice, he gently pushed her backward and led her to the wall behind them, pressing her against it so he could kiss her again. He had sufficiently trapped her between himself and the wall by leaning his body into hers as he lost himself in her needy kisses, his left hand bracing him while his right carded through her golden hair. Each time she massaged his lips with hers, she took the very breath from his lungs while replacing it with herself and he soon found that he could live off the feeling of her quaking under his frame. 

In that moment, Lucy was the most beautiful girl Natsu had ever laid his eyes on. Her normally pale skin was flushed bright crimson, the TA able to see the blushing on every visible inch of her body. Her chest was heaving just as badly as his and her fingers were shaky as they ran up his arm. Every part of him just wanted to feel all of her, to pick her up and throw her down on the rickety bed that was only a few feet behind them. The way she kissed him sent chills down his spine like he was some adolescent boy back in high school. Fuck was he in trouble.  

Again they were interrupted by knocking but it was definitely someone different, the banging louder and more forceful to the point where the door itself creaked under the pressure. “SALAMANDER! ICE PRINCESS IS LOOKING FOR YOU” the voice boomed. It was obvious that voice belonged to Laxus, the president of their chapter, but Natsu gave  _ no _ fucks. 

Forcing himself to pull away from Lucy just long enough to yell, he sighed. “WELL TELL HIM I’M FUCKING BUSY!” He dropped his forehead against Lucy’s and breathed deeply, earning him a small giggle from his current captive. “Something funny, Luce?” he murmured, pressing his lips against the soft skin above her eyes. Gods he’d only kissed her for a few minutes and he was already addicted to her. 

“Just go see what he wants,” Lucy breathed, her fingernails running down his back before gripping his waist. That only elicited another groan from Natsu. “It’s not like I won’t be here when you get back.” 

“Whatever the hell he wants can wait,” he replied, pouting playfully as Lucy full-on laughed. With an agitated grunt, he pulled away and turned toward the door, throwing it open to find just who he expected. “What is so fucking important?” 

Without warning, Laxus grabbed Natsu and pulled him through the doorway. “You’ve got that hot little blonde in there, right?” Natsu immediately pushed Laxus against the hallway wall and held him firmly with his forearm across Laxus’s muscled chest. The other male only chuckled in response. 

“I’m not asking for any other reason, only doing a favor here” he mused, Natsu casting a wary look his way, waiting for an explanation. Laxus sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and continued. “Not my fault he was pushy. I don’t know what’s going on, all I was told was to relay the message.” 

Natsu sighed heavily before looking back at his bedroom door. Starfire was just on the other side of it but yet still too far away. His entire body yearned for hers but since he wasn’t one to put chicks above his brothers in any situation, he shrugged and followed the brooding brother downstairs to where the party was. He didn’t even realize that he was still half-naked until he saw that Gray had lost his shirt too, the both of them making a comment at the same exact time. 

“You  _ better  _ have a damn good reason as to why I’m not upstairs,” he growled, Gray giving him a confused look in return while he and Juvia continued to grind against each other. 

Pointing with his head to the girl who was all over him, Gray scoffed at the insinuation that he needed anything from Natsu right them. “Why the hell should I know Lava Breath? I have no idea why you’re here.” The wide eyed expression from the raven-haired male caused Natsu to turn around quickly, ready for anything, but unfortunately ‘anything’ didn’t include who he saw in front of him. A head of jet black hair and a sinister grin made his stomach churn, and all he wanted to do was run back to Lucy. 

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here,” Natsu sneered, trying to steer the both of them off the makeshift dance floor. No way did he want to be that close to  _ her. _ Why the hell was she in their house anyway? 

Minerva grinned while sipping her red Solo cup, leaving a blood-red lip print along the rim. “You were having an open party,” she teased, “Didn’t read the ‘No Lily Heart’ clause.” 

Natsu couldn’t help but be pissed off by her mere presence. The only reason he left his room, left  _ Lucy _ , was because he thought his brother needed him. Gods help Laxus when Natsu was able to get his hands on the blond. “No, there’s a ‘No Bitch’ rule though. So how you got through, I’ll never know.” He hated the fact that she was there. If Lucy knew… 

The she-devil only laughed, like a solid belly laugh. It made Natsu more than uncomfortable. He had a bad vibe about Minerva being there but he figured he’d have to wait to figure out what was causing it, her shrill voice piercing his angry mental fog once more. “I’m actually looking for you. I have a small proposition for you.” 

The pinket focused intently on his target, waiting patiently for her to continue. Whatever she had to say couldn’t be good, but he wouldn’t know for sure until she told him. “And what might that be? And keep in mind I was busy before you had my brother come bust me out.” 

“Ah, yes, you and that blonde tramp, right? I saw you two go upstairs like two teens in heat.” Another sip, but her eyes never left Natsu’s. She appeared to relish in his ever-growing anger like the sadist she was. “That’s actually what I came to talk to you about. I heard Little Miss Sunshine wants to rush again…” 

Natsu tensed at the obvious threat directed at Lucy. Who the fuck did Minerva think she was? “Steer clear of Lucy,” he warned, “She wants nothing to do with you  _ or  _ your sorry excuse for an organization. This time around she’s thinking clear.” Through all his late night talks with Starfire and more recent conversations with Lucy, he knew that she wanted to join Cait Shelter and had a pretty decent chance of being accepted. But if Minerva said anything to their Rush Coordinator, or tried to do something to her, there was nothing Lucy would be able to do about. 

Minerva chuckled darkly, closing the space between the two of them against Natsu’s will. Her fingers traced his arms similarly to how Lucy had been doing just a few minutes prior but the effect it had was the exact opposite. Instead of exciting him, the action only repulsed him. “You know, I could make things  _ really _ easy on her…” she oozed, even her voice was sickening. “If you’re willing to help me, that is.” 

Natsu’s mind reeled. What could he possibly do for Minerva that would keep her off of Lucy’s back? And how far was he willing to go to keep the freshman safe from the wicked witch that stood before him? “What do you want?”

When she moved even closer to him, Natsu pulled away. Not liking where the situation was headed, and suddenly wishing he’d been smart enough to grab a shirt before coming downstairs, he crossed his arms over his bare chest. She only grinned sinisterly at his reaction to her. “The Council Formal is coming up and I need a date,” she explained, not waiting for him to respond before continuing. “You’re one of the hottest fraternity members on this campus and this is my last formal. I need to go out with…” she licked her bottom lip which only made Natsu more uncomfortable. “--a bang. What do you think?” 

Why did it feel like she wasn’t asking for  _ just  _ a dance partner? 

Natsu physically cringed at the very thought of being that close to such a vile woman. He couldn’t understand why she wanted him all of a sudden when she had the reputation of running through men like a professional. Something didn’t feel right. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked harshly, yanking his arm away when she grabbed onto his bicep, her thumb stroking his skin softly. “No way. Find some other  _ escort _ ,” he hissed, making his insinuation blatant. She didn’t attempt to correct him which made him feel worse. Taking advantage of the moment, Natsu decided to throw it right back on her. “Plus, I have a feeling that I’m going to be busy that night.” Formal was the week after all the sororities had Initiation, even the frat guys knew that. If Lucy was chosen by Cait Shelter, she’d need a date to the formal too and he was going to do EVERYTHING in his power to be the one whose arm she was on. 

Minerva didn’t like that answer judging by the fiery look in her eyes. “No one has ever turned me down,” she hissed, trying to close the gap between them once more only for Natsu to back into the living room wall behind him. Great, trapped between a bitch and a hard place. “Think about what you’re doing, Dragneel. If you  _ really  _ cared about your little friend, you’d take my offer. Don’t you remember how much she cried last time? That’ll be nothing compared to what happens if you say no to me again.” 

“No.” Natsu didn’t hesitate but part of him worried over Minerva’s threat. He didn’t want to spend a second longer with her than needed, but would she really come after Lucy? Unfortunately, he was just going to have to take the chance. “She’s stronger than you think. Lucy doesn’t need me to protect her.” 

As if by magic, an incredibly familiar head of blonde hair appeared at the foot of the stairs, only about ten feet from where he was cornered. Their eyes locked across the sea of drunken students and soon Lucy was cutting through the crowd in order to get to them. Minerva saw her coming and quickly made it look as if she and Natsu were flirting in the darkened space, but based on the murderous look on Lucy’s face? She definitely knew better. ‘ _ That’s my girl… _ ’ he mused, watching as she arrived next to them. What happened next was both scary, and incredibly sexy. 

“Get. Off. Him. Now,” Lucy commanded, the look in her eyes as steely as ever. Her body language was completely different than it usually was when facing off against that particular foe and it struck a chord in Natsu. He couldn’t help but be proud of her. Starfire had shared with him her feelings about that infamous night back in the summer semester but that intimidated and afraid girl had left the building. Before him stood a woman who was ready to do battle and if her eyes said anything? She didn’t plan on losing.

“Or you’ll do what? Call your daddy on me?” Minerva snickered at the shocked look that came to Lucy’s face, “Oh, did you seriously think we had no idea who you were? Everyone knows who the Heartfilias are, little Lucy.” Natsu knew something else was coming. Casually he tried to move to the right, especially after Lucy looked straight at him and essentially warned him beforehand. Once he was able to clear a bit of space, Lucy reached over and turned Minerva so that  _ she  _ was the one caged on the wall. If it were under any other circumstance, Natsu would have been popping popcorn, but all he wanted was for Lucy to stay safe. He wasn’t supposed to know about her past so he couldn’t say anything to help her, so he just had to let Lucy handle the situation on her own. But it looked like that wasn’t going to be difficult. 

“Come near either of us again and I’ll have you thrown out of here so fast it’ll make your head spin,” Lucy breathed, her fists clenched against the wall. “I’m sure the school would  _ love _ to hear about how the Initiation night starts at Lily Heart. Don’t you?” 

Natsu stood silently and watched in awe as the two women seethed. They both looked like they were refusing to back down and he couldn’t help but stare at Lucy. She was more determined than he’d ever seen her, holding her ground without wavering in the slightest. Whatever had come over Lucy made Natsu a brainless idiot. Something about her strength in that moment enraptured him, making him desperate to get her sweet ass back to his bedroom and as far away as possible from any other human being on the planet. 

Taking her cue, Minerva silently bowed out and Lucy allowed her to leave. Natsu waited for the witch to be out the front door before he grabbed onto Lucy’s waist and kissed her firmly. They were surrounded by hot, dripping bodies all writhing against each other to the music and soon they found themselves enveloped by the beat. Lips locked, hands gripping onto each other like life depended on it, hips grinding into each other mercilessly. Her fingernails raked across the red Dragon wings that adorned his shoulders and he growled against her lips with how  _ good  _ it felt. If he couldn’t feel her body wriggling beneath his, he’d take whatever contact she was willing to give him, intoxicated by the very taste of her. 

“Can. We. Go. Up. Stairs?” Lucy muttered between hungry, passionate kisses. It wasn’t until she purred the word “Please” that he finally gave in. 

“Lead the way…” 


	20. Chapter 20

_ Who the hell was that?  _

The banging on the door jolted Lucy back into reality. Honestly, it ripped them both out of the lust-filled haze they were consumed with. The tiny freshman hadn’t even planned on kissing him but, Gods was she glad she did. The second her back hit Natsu’s bedroom wall, it was like the two of them were trapped in their own world, the sexual tension snapping almost instantaneously.  For those moments, all she needed were his lips engulfing hers and his body corralling her in place. But that incessant banging-- and now yelling?  _ That _ she could do without. 

Natsu ripped himself away  _ much _ quicker than Lucy was ready for. While her body was upset at the sudden interruption, she couldn’t help but smile and laugh at the pinket’s reactions to their forced intermissions. After firmly reaffirming each other that their activities would restart once his ‘brother business’ was handled, Natsu grumbled as he stalked his way toward the door, disappearing behind it and leaving her alone. In his bedroom. 

After smoothing out her passionately wrinkled clothes, Lucy reached into her back pocket for her phone in order to check the time. Finding it dead, she quickly turned to Natsu’s chaotically cluttered desk in hopes of finding a charger. She didn’t think she would be needing the device for the rest of the evening but it would be better to at least ensure it was operational. If she needed to make a quick escape for whatever reason, she would need a way to contact Levy. Something told her that she was the safest she could be with Natsu, so after a fruitless search, she gave up and dropped the dead device on the disheveled bed. 

Lucy ran her fingertips along the soft, steel gray sheets, blushing when she caught herself wondering what they would feel like against her skin. Her heart raced with anticipation while she waited for Natsu to return, silently praying that whatever he’d been pulled away for didn’t change his mind about the direction they were taking. While the tiny, nagging voice in the back of her head kept reminding her of a certain man she’d been cyber-flirting with for months, everything else was focused on a particular grad student.  Hesitantly, she took a seat on the faded quilt, her hand reaching out and grabbing his pillow, clutching it to her chest. The scent of him flooded over her and warmed her to the core. 

Ten minutes ticked by as Lucy waited patiently, laying on top of Natsu’s bed as her chocolate eyes focused on what appeared to be scorch marks on his ceiling. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes and chuckle at the sight, expecting nothing less of someone with such _destructive_ interests. For someone who had devoted his life to learning how to not blow things up, he seemed to enjoy doing the exact opposite given the clutter on his desk. Unfortunately, the more time that passed, the more nervous she became. What if this was nothing more than another prank? What if he had left her alone up here because _someone_ had told him to? Her heart began to race before the freshman reminded herself that it was different this time. Natsu had kissed her back, he wanted _her_. Right? 

Deciding that enough time had passed, Lucy rose from Natsu’s bed and made her way to his door. Peeking out into the hallway, she noticed that it was desolate and took off for the stairs. She hustled down the staircase and immediately scanned the crowd for a tuft of salmon hair, her eyes locking on almost immediately. What the fuck was Minerva doing there? And more importantly, why was she all over Natsu? 

Without even thinking, the blonde made her way over to the two figures, her vision clouded with a red haze. If Natsu’s facial expression was any indication, the advancement wasn’t exactly welcome, which only fueled her fire. Who did Minerva think she was? Apparently, she thought she was untouchable and Lucy planned to show her otherwise. 

“Get. Off. Him. Now,” she growled, adrenaline and anger coursing through her veins. She could feel her body going rigid like she was gearing up for a sparring match and part of her wanted an excuse to deck the raven-haired witch before her. Minerva’s reaction shocked Lucy, but she still held firm. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she would never back down to that bitch ever again. 

“Or you’ll do what? Call your daddy on me? Oh, did you seriously think we had no idea who you were? Everyone knows who the Heartfilias are, little Lucy,” Minerva oozed.

That was the last straw. Just because her father’s name was literally inscribed on the wall of the Business College, it didn’t mean he had done anything to help her. Lucy had gotten in on her own merit and no one was going to take that away from her. She had fought too long and too hard for someone like Minerva to come along and undercut all her hard work and dedication to forming a new life for herself. 

Without thinking Lucy looked over at Natsu, hoping he’d get the hint before she acted. Once he was clear, the freshman reached out and grasped onto the elder woman and pinned her to the wall harshly. Lucy was finished being the victim. “Come near either of us again and I’ll have you thrown out of here so fast it’ll make your head spin,” she warned, her fists clenched against the wall in an attempt not to beat Minerva’s face in. “I’m sure the school would  _ love _ to hear about how the Initiation night starts at Lily Heart. Don’t you?”  

After an intense staredown, the offending woman took her leave but Lucy knew she hadn’t won the war. However, she’d won the battle which was something she was proud of. It felt so good to win against someone who’d haunted her nightmares for months and having Natsu watch and practically drool over her? That was just a bonus. 

The two of them watched as Minerva left but Natsu was quick to regain control of the situation. Before she could speak, his lips were ravaging hers like they were upstairs and she lost herself in him and his needy grip on her hips. The two of them were wrapped up in each other and gave into the music surrounding them, using it as an excuse to rid themselves of as much space between them as humanly possible. With the thumping beat, the humid atmosphere, the lustful attention she was getting from Natsu, Lucy knew she needed more. “Can. We. Go. Upstairs?” she begged between passionate kisses. The moment she uttered “Please,” she knew she had him, his emerald eyes focusing on her and causing chills to run down her spine in anticipation. 

“Lead the way,” he replied, grinning as he guided her back toward the stairway. Lucy couldn’t help but giggle at his obvious excitement, his budding erection digging into her thigh as they made their way upstairs. So much for her ‘leading the way’. Honestly, she was loving how in control Natsu was, how he treated her like a fragile doll and a fierce warrior all at once. No one had ever made her feel so coveted and cared for. 

The second they returned to his room, Natsu immediately turned to the lock the door, his left hand never leaving Lucy’s skin. The contact filled her with indescribable warmth as they made their way to his bed. 

“You still want to do this, right?” he asked, Lucy smiling at him while she continued to kiss him. At that moment, there was nothing she wanted more than him and she made that point quite clear. 

Without warning, Natsu lifted Lucy underneath her thighs and wrapped them around his chiseled hips, dropping her down onto his mattress and caging her beneath him. Their lips only separated while they quickly stripped each other down, leaving them in their underwear. Taking a minute, Lucy pulled away and slowly pressed tender kisses down Natsu’s jaw and neck, receiving a pleasure-filled growl in return for her efforts. “Gods, Lucy,” he murmured into her gold hair, his body shivering under her curious lips. She couldn’t help but grin as she continued across his shoulders. 

Natsu’s self-control soon snapped, the grad student immediately reaching and carding his fingers through her hair, tugging firmly just enough to be pleasurable. It’s like he was overloading, his brain incapable of comprehending what she was doing to him. Lucy ceased her attack just long enough for him to dip his head down to her collarbone, peppering her flushed skin with lazy kisses as he made his way down her well-endowed chest. His bulge dug into her hips as she rolled them upward, desperate for contact. 

Wrapping his hands around her back, Natsu’s fingers deftly released the clasp on her bra and he immediately removed the offending article, tossing it to the ground. His calloused hand took hold of her left breast, firmly grasping her while she deepened their kiss. Every touch from Natsu set Lucy’s soul on fire, her body responding in ways she had never expected. The slickness between her legs only continued to build as she ground against Natsu needily. Finally, his lips reached her peak and he quickly enveloped the bud in his mouth, swiping his tongue over and dragging a sultry moan from her lips. 

Natsu chuckled against her skin, the warmth making her stomach flip like a schoolgirl seeing their crush in the hallways. His fingers slowly grazed her ribs, down her hips and settled on the inside of her thigh, kneading into the fleshy skin he found there. 

“Damn Lucy, I can already feel how wet you are,” he breathed into her ear, her body shuddering automatically. She’d never really been one for dirty talk but Natsu’s voice was becoming a turn-on of its own, eliciting responses from her body she was not prepared for. Before she could respond, she gasped when his fingertips lightly brushed against her fabric-shielded lips, making him chuckle darkly. “And you’re so responsive. It feels so good to see you want me just as badly.” 

Lucy soared at the heady combination of his praises and his ministrations. Her fingers drifted from his shoulders, down his back (causing another growl to reverberate against her chest), before settling on his hips. They dug into his skin just below the band of his boxers as desperate whines gathered in her throat. She’d never been so worked up in her life but she found herself needing  _ more.  _ More skin, more contact, more Natsu. 

“Will you take them off?” Lucy pleaded, her request breathy and quiet. Natsu acquiesced to her and made quick work of both scraps of clothing that separated them, chucking them onto the clothing heap. 

When she expected him to devour her, Natsu sat up on his haunches and looked her over. There was something predatory in his gaze that made her squirm, trying to cover herself but also relishing in his desireful attention. His emerald eyes raked over her naked form as if trying to commit every freckle, every scar, every inch of her to memory. “You’re so beautiful, Luce,” he whispered. Lucy wasn’t even sure she was supposed to hear him but it made her heart race anyway. 

Sitting up, Lucy grabbed Natsu by the back of the neck and pulled him into her, kissing him ferociously as if he were a life source on his own. The two of them were soon back to their original position, Natsu’s muscular arms framing either side of her head. Holding himself up with one hand, he allowed the other to drift down Lucy’s toned stomach before they found her lips once again. “Gotta get you ready, huh?” he teased, the blonde blushing at the insinuation. Granted she didn’t have much practice at the sexual stuff but that didn’t stop her from enjoying Natsu’s attentive fingers. She felt them run along her slit before dipping into her, immediately making her cry out in pleasure. 

“N-Natsu!” she moaned, her body clamping down at the intruding digits. His fingers deftly worked her over, effectively preparing her for his rock-hard cock. Lucy could feel a familiar heat already coiling in her gut and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer under his current attack. “I’m so close, please, don’t stop.”  

“Didn’t plan on it,” he huffed, speeding up his motions to the point where Lucy had no choice but to erupt around his fingers. She screamed his name as her fingers clutched onto his hips, her own rolling against his hand wantonly as she rode out her wave of pleasure. Once she was a panting, dripping mess, he grinned while leaning over to the nightstand, producing a foil packet from the drawer. Lowering himself, Natsu’s lips found Lucy’s as he tore it open and rolled the plastic over himself, aligning his hips with hers before pulling back. His eyes locked on hers and filled her with indescribable emotion, the two gasping in unison as he entered her. 

Soon, their hips were rolling against each other as they desperately clung to one another. The sensitivity of too much activity with way too little rest was driving Lucy mad and couple that with Natsu’s dirty talk? The blonde was soaring at indescribable heights. She moved one hand to settle against his neck and he immediately gripped onto it and pinned it to the mattress, lacing their fingers in the process. Their kisses were frantic but passionate and Lucy could feel her partner’s pace become quicker and more erratic as her body tightened around his length. 

Natsu broke their kiss but dropped his forehead to hers, Lucy immediately moaning and crying out as she felt her second orgasm creep up on her. He sped up in response and dropped one hand down between them, finding her clit and utilizing it in order to finally push her over the edge. The pinket didn’t last much longer once Lucy was practically whimpering his name, snapping his hips roughly into the welcoming heat. With heaving chests and sore bodies, the two of them collapsed into a tangled mess of limbs before she felt the soft quilt wrapping around the two of them. 

Natsu unwrapped himself from her grasp just long enough to throw away the condom and grab tissues from his dresser, bringing them back to the bed in order to clean up some of the mess that remained between Lucy’s legs. She couldn’t help but blush at the intimacy of it all but she melted into his delicate caresses while watching him with warm chocolate eyes. Her eyelids were drooping from the fatigue that was flooding over her and as if by magic, her lover soon returned, enveloping her in his arms as the two of them drifted off into the most peaceful slumber the blonde had experienced in months. 

The next morning, the sun streaking across Natsu’s room woke Lucy gently. The warmth from Natsu’s limbs wrapped around her radiated to every inch of her body, causing her to smile. His soft snores beside her head made her want to giggle but she suppressed it due to not wanting to wake him. Turning her head slightly, she looked him over, enjoying the candid and exposed view. His face was so peaceful, a small grin curling in the corner of his swollen lips. The different ink adornment that littered his skin were stark contrasts to the pale skin and scars that caught her eye. Honestly, in that moment? Lucy experienced a feeling of total bliss. Unfortunately, it was shattered when Natsu’s sleep-ridden mumbles reached her ears. 

“ _ Starfire _ ...” 


End file.
